Raftel Prediction
by Blackendedsoul
Summary: A one shot solely on what may happen at Raftel, mostly base on existing character with the exception of one minor character I made. The Strawhat crew fights against the Blackbeard Pirates, also some other figures shows up to complicate things.


_**I wrote this during May/June 2011, so it has some mismatch from the present storyline of the original work but it's a fan fiction after all. It had been already published in the One Piece wikia .com/wiki/Main_Page as blog posts at first in installments and then in compiled form and also in Ships of Fools wikia**_ _**.com/wiki/One_Piece:_Ship_of_fools_Wiki. So it is not a new work. Anyways, I just wanted to post it here. I revised and compiled it together. There might still be mistakes, please excuse them. Thank you.**_

**Part 1, Chase to Raftel:**

"So we have finally come here, eh? The Fall of Destiny?" A grumpy voice said; the speaker was a certain huge mafia looking fishman. "Luffy-Kun, this is the ultimate obstacle you have to overcome to become the Pirate King!" Jinbe said in his usual serious tone.  
>"One Piece, here I come!" Luffy shouted with his hands high up in the air, paying little attention to the solemn words of his helmsmen. His eyes were glowing like a pair of flash lights.<br>"And All Blue! Naamii-swaaannn, Robiinn-chwaaannn, Liiaannaaa-swaaannn; I am going to cook you the best meal that was ever cooked after reaching there!" Sanji was dancing with his eyes turned into heart like shapes.  
>"Idiot love cook!" The man who wields three swords commented from the side.<br>"You wanna fight? Marimo! I will kick your sorry ass back to paradise over the Red Line" Sanji came back at him!  
>Zoro: "Bring it on, I will just…!"<br>"Knock it off you two!" A calm but rigid female voice intervened. It belonged to the newest member of the Strawhat crew, Liana, who was sitting in the crow's nest high above the mast of the Thousand Sunny. She was also a beautiful woman like Nami and Robin, in her mid-twenties, very tall, about Franky's height, with short silver hair and sporting a little less revealing outfit than the other females of the crew. She wielded a short spear which was tied to her back, and also carried a belt of throwing knives at her waist. Her role in the crew is of guard, which was a much needed position because of Zoro's excess sleeping habit.  
>Sanji: "Hai Liiaannaa Swaaannn!"<br>Zoro: "Hmp!"  
>Liana turned her gaze to Jinbe, "well you said this is the last obstacle then what is that?"<br>"What is what?"  
>That she pointed back to an enormous ship at the horizon, easily three times larger than even a marine battle ship, which was approaching them, and fast.<br>Ussop, Nami and Chopper: "Shimatta, Kurohige!"  
>"Blackbeard! That bastard, Franky, turn the ship we will fight them!" Luffy screamed in an angry tone.<br>"We don't have time for this Luffy, look ahead; I have never seen anything like this." Zoro said in an alarmed tone pointing in front of them.  
>Onwards were seven huge consecutive whirlpools with numerous currents in between them. From them hundreds of water tornadoes were forming and rising thousands of meters in the air every second. After the last whirlpool, seven currents came out and six off them fell creating a gigantic waterfall, The Fall of Destiny. Then laid a void, nothing was there, except for the seventh current, flying over the void. The current became increasingly narrower and after about ten miles, it suddenly ended and there was a floating island. That was the fabled Raftel, it was barely visible because of the mist and tornadoes generated from the vortexes. And the sea down the water fall was the All Blue.<br>Robin: "How could those possibly be crossed?"  
>Luffy: "So we look that way and fight Blackbeard!"<br>Usopp (smacking Luffy's Head): "Idiot!"  
>Nami: "Guys even I cannot take the right course here, this is the reason no one could reach Raftel in all these years. The seven currents enter the first whirlpool and then seven new comes out, this continues with each vortex. But with the mist that is generated from the whirlpools, it is impossible to see which current becomes which one. However, if the correct course is not chosen each time after passing the whirlpool then its certain doom because only one current in each turn are ride able, the others will break any ship into a million pieces when entering the next whirlpool."<br>Robin: "That makes a 1/823543 {1/7^7, probability} chance of survival and for the rising water tornadoes, even a flying devil fruit user can't pass. No wonder none could cross, it is a miracle that Roger did it."  
>Luffy: "Ok then straight ahead, here I come One Piece, Matteroyo!"<br>Nami: "He is such an Idiot!"  
>Franky (coming out from inside): "We can use the Coup de Burst to fly over when the whirlpools but we can only do two jumps with the remaining cola."<br>Nami: "Even then what if we land on the wrong current? And you have seven whirlpools, ahh!"  
>Sanji (dancing): "Nami san is gorgeous even when she is so concerned."<br>Brook: "Oh I am so anxious that my veins might pop out, but I have no veins, Yohohohohoho!"  
>Jinbe: "Will you stop that!"<br>Brook: "Then it's time for my song of getting a solution….!"  
>Liana (she came down in the meantime) punched Brook on the side of his head: "Shut up you bag of bones!"<br>Usopp: "Chopper, you know why these vortexes are there?"  
>Chopper: "Why?"<br>Usopp: "I once broke a side of Red Line and threw it in this part of the ocean, the wave that it made resulted in these whirlpools!"  
>Chopper (With eyes turning into flash lights): "Honto?"<br>Usopp (putting his thumb to his chest): "What's my name Chopper?"  
>Chopper: "Uh oh Captain Usopp-sama…!"<br>Jinbe: "How can we cross this? Nami you are the best navigator there is, what shall we do?"  
>Nami: "I don't know really…"<br>Luffy: "Go straight ahead."  
>Nami: "Keep quiet! You lame brain!"<br>Luffy (this time being serious): "No, I said to go straight through the current in the middle."  
>Nami: "But we are going to crush…"<br>Usopp: "My 'I can't go straight disease' has a sudden attack…it's been nice knowing ya chopper…!"  
>Chopper: "Usopp! Doctor, doctor, somebody please call a doctor, oh that's me…!"<br>Zoro: "You heard the captain's order, go straight."  
>Robin: "But Luffy, how do you know that this is the right course?"<br>Luffy: "I just know!"  
><strong>Meanwhile, on Blackbeard's ship:<br>**Teach: "Zehahahaha! Listen you guys, fate has brought us near One Piece, we will follow their lead and then once we reach that blasted island, we will dispose them off. Laffitte take note of the directions that we have to change between those vortexes; it will be needed on the way back. Zehahahahaha… Zehahahahaha!"  
>Enel: "But how can we follow them like that? They might sink too."<br>Shiliew: "Oh no, they won't sink."  
>Doc Q: "Yeah, that Mugiwara has an amazing instinct; he will pick the right path."<br>Teach: "Zehahahaha that he will! And that blasted Akagami might have told him as well."  
><strong>Back on the Thousand Sunny:<strong>  
>They have passed the first five whirlpools safely. Now they are in a comparatively calmer position for a few minutes:<br>Sanji: "Luffy how can you tell which currents to choose? Did Shanks tell you?"  
>Luffy: "No Rayleigh Ossan told me when I was training with him. Though I forgot the last three?"<br>Jinbe(shocked): "Naaanniiii? So you took the last one without knowing?"  
>Luffy: "Shishishishishi!"<br>Nami (Beating Luffy in the head, giving him bumps): "How can you do that? We could have died! Oi look ahead, it's a wrong one this time! Now what are we going to do?"  
><strong>They came near the sixth vortex:<strong>  
>Liana: "Ok now what?"<br>Nami: "If we can pass this one then I can deduct the last. Any ideas?"  
>Sanji (dancing): "Hai, Nami San is such a beautiful genius!"<br>Zoro: "Aho Cook!"  
>Sanji: "Temme, want to fight?"<br>Jinbe: "Stop that."  
>Robin: "Franky, can we cross this with the Coup de Burst?"<br>Franky: "Yeah suppaaah!"  
>Jinbe: "But if we land in the wrong current?"<br>Franky: "We can Coup de Burst again into the correct path after Nami finds it out."  
>Brook: "Ok then we go ahead, what do you say captain?"<br>Luffy: "Yeah straight ahead!"  
>Everyone: "He is such an Idiot!"<br>They flew over the vortex with Coup de Burst and then got into the right track by Coup de Bursting again.  
>Franky: "We are almost out of cola."<br>Zoro: "No matter, we have already come the toughest part."  
>Brook: "This is time for a good song, Yohohohohoho…!"<br>**On Blackbeard's Ship:**  
>Burjess: "Captain what are we going to do now? Since they used that weird flying technique, we don't know which current to choose."<br>Teach: "Why do you think I have taken Enel in the crew? It's for situations like this, he can make this ship fly; the equipment has already been installed from his old ship. Though it cannot last a long time with this huge ship, but it would get the job done.  
>Van Auger: "That's like our captain, he has everything planned."<br>Teach: "Zehahahaha….!"  
>They flew past the sixth whirlpool with Enel's power, but the machinery failed shortly so they barely made it.<br>Avalo Pizarro: "That was a close one."  
>Catarina Devon: "Those machineries were a load of crap. Murunfuffuffu…!"<br>Vasco Sho (gulping another shot): "It's ok as long as I can drink! Toputoputoputopu…!"  
>Sanjuan Wolf: "Captain, when should I start?"<br>Teach: "After we cross the next one. Zehahahaha….!"  
><strong>Luffy's ship (the Thousand Sunny) has passed the last whirlpool and is now sailing the calm water way, down there is All Blue, about five kilometers below:<br>**Liana: "Hey you guys, they are catching up to us." (Blackbeard's ship has just passed the last whirlpool).  
>Luffy: "Straight ahead!"<br>Zoro: "It's time."  
><strong>On Blackbeard's Ship:<strong>  
>Teach: "Auger! Wolf! Begin!"<br>Sanjuan Wolf took a huge pair of oars and started to paddles the ship increasing the speed. Van Auger aimed at the Thousand Sunny.  
><strong>On the Thousand Sunny:<br>**Usopp (taking out his slingshot): "They are attacking."  
>Luffy: "Straight Ahead!"<br>Nami, Chopper and Liana: "Stop saying that already"  
><strong>The two ships came very close:<strong>  
>Usopp and Van Auger had locked each other on their respective sights.<br>Teach: "Zehahahahahaha Mugiwara, it is the end of line for you!"  
>Luffy (spinning around, shouting): "Kurohige, you are the one whose line is finished. I am gonna make you pay for what you have done to Ace, Shirohige-ossan and Shanks!" Blackbeard's ship shook violently.<br>Shiliew: "It's that insane haki of his!"  
>Doc Q: "Yeah no doubt, I almost fainted, look Stronger is out cold."<br>Blackbeard sent a quake bubble to Sunny.  
>Luffy: "Gear Third, busoshoku haki, Gomu Gomu no Shock Absorber!" He made a huge balloon vulcanized it and took in the quake hit in air.<br>Teach: "Wow you have improved yet again."  
>Luffy: "Yuressai! Gomu Gomu no Howitzer Cannon!" He performed a combination of Gatling and Stamp with his whole body in vulcanized and Gear Third form.<br>Teach: "Defend the ship; I am taking care of him, Kuroz Vortex!"  
>Luffy: "Gomu Gomu no Jetpack!" He blew all the air he had from Gear Third out very fast and reverted back to normal, while getting away from Teach's pull with the air pressure.<br>Teach: "Ok you punk, I am going to destroy you in one sweep! Men hold them off, I am gonna need a little time to charge this up." His biceps inflamed, he summoned up the power of Gura Gura no mi to its maximum and made two huge quake bubbles in both his hands. Then he brought them together and held them in one hand and charged up a smaller quake in the other.  
>Jinbe: "We got to do something, we can't stop that attack; it's too powerful."<br>Zoro: "Franky can we Coup de Burst one more time?"  
>Franky: "Well if we use my cola too then we can."<br>Zoro (unsheathing his recently acquired Shodai Kitetsu): "Ok do that, it is about a mile from here to the island, we must reach there."  
>Ussopp: "What are you going to do Zoro?"<br>Zoro (grinning): "Cutting the ocean."  
>Usopp: "Ha!"<br>Teach: "Now say goodbye, Core Shocking Detonation!" He fed the smaller quake bubble into the bigger two and then threw them both at the Thousand Sunny.  
>Franky: "Coup de Burst!" Both he and the ship did the Burst. Just as the two bubbles became a shower of bubbles, because of the shock inside the shock, and started to create cracks in the air, Zoro jumped high. The ship was flying away but he was still in the air, with eyes closed. He said, "A blade is as strong as its master, as the master grows so does his blade, Ittoryu, Elemental Demon Slash!" He cleanly cut a line through the water way, just in front of Blackbeard's Ship. A hand came stretching from the Thousand Sunny and pulled him onboard.<br>The Floating Strip of Ocean in front of Blackbeard's ship suddenly vanished and the ship started to fall, straight downwards. Above them the air shook violently as the quake bubbles exploded but the Thousand Sunny was already gone.  
>Everyone on board Blackbeard's Ship: "Naannii?"<br>Shiliew: "That Bastard, so he can cut through element too?"  
>Avalo Pizarro: "Fate has brought drowning today, what can we do? He is just the bearer."<br>Teach: "Zehahahahaha… Zehahahahaha… Zehahahahaha… who said we are going to drown? Hey Wolf!"  
>Sanjuan: "Aye Aye Captain."<br>Teach: "Can you throw me to that damn island?"  
>Sanjuan: "Piece of cake, but what about us?"<br>Teach: "Just do it, don't worry you will be ok."  
>Sanjuan (Taking Blackbeard in his hand): "Here goes…haa yah!" He threw Blackbeard straight at the island.<br>Teach: "Fate is on my side today, Zehahahaha… Zehahahaha, Black Hole. He sucked in his entire ship and crew while flying towards to island."

**Part 2, New Contestants Arrive:**

Near the end of New World, about twenty miles away from the Fall of Destiny, a big but heavily damaged ship, with its mast broken was sailing towards the rising water tornadoes. It was pulled by a submarine from underneath. On its deck, some people were standing.  
>X Drake: "So finally we can reach the fabled Raftle?"<br>Daz Bones: "We haven't reached there yet, and I am not fully confident on the moron's knowledge."  
>Impel Down escapees (five of them): "Who are you calling moron, you razor head? He is our great Captain Buggy!"<br>Eustass Kid: "Cut the crap, we need to take this seriously, Trafalgar, ask your Bear that how the view is down there."  
>Trafalgar Law: "You have a death wish Eustassya? How many times have I told you not to order me around, after this alliance is over you are the first person I am coming for". (Went to ask Bepo anyway).<br>Crocodile: "Well then, gentlemen, now that we have gotten past that trouble making Big Mam and her bother some crew, we can concentrate on the problems ahead."  
>Basil Hawkins: "Yeah we have indeed gotten past them but not without a heavy price. We lost Moriah, Bege, Urog and many of the escapees as well as many of our crew mates there."<br>Scratchman Appo: "Yaya all of them sacrificed themselves, but the less there is the better! We will have less competition."  
>Kid (grinning): "You got that right. So Buggy you were on board when Roger crossed?"<br>Buggy: "Nanda? Who has red nose? I am Dokeno Buggy Sama! How dare you?"  
>Mr 3: "There we go again. How thick he can possibly be."<br>Crocodile: "Listen up; if you try to pull these ridiculously lame jokes of yours again, I am going to make a mummy out of you!"  
>Buggy (frightened): "Ok ok."<br>Hawikins: "If you indeed were with Gold Roger when he crossed and do remember the sequence of currents to choose from, why didn't you get the One Piece before on your own."  
>Crocodile: "That's pretty simple, a weakling like him could not have come this far through all those New World veterans and Yonkos stopping anyone approaching this place, never mind the climate, even with this alliance of ours you know how tough it was."<br>Appo: "Yeah no kidding."  
>Law (returning): "It won't be possible to go from underneath, we will have to rely on his memory." He said with a slight distaste.<br>Drake: "Can we really depend on him?"  
>Escapees: "Our Captain Buggy is the best."<br>Killer: "Keep quiet!"  
>Hawkins: "I don't see the shadow of death upon all of us, so we will make it."<br>Crocodile: "Interesting, which means some of us, will die? Who?"  
>Hawkins: "Sorry that's only for me to know."<br>Crocodile: "Whatever!"  
>Well I compiled and revised it and posted as a whole for those who liked it. There might still be some mistakes, please excuse them. Thank you.<br>**They reached near the first whirlpool:**  
>Law: "Ok Clownya, it's up to you now!"<br>Buggy proved that he indeed remembered the sequence but after they reached the final water way:  
>Buggy (shocked): "Nanda?"<br>Appo: "What is it?"  
>Drake: "How are we going to cross that part? There is nothing there?"<br>Buggy: "It was not like this, that Blackbeard or Mugiwara must have done something." (He referred to the water way cut by Zoro, check the previous part. Note that the ocean had healed itself so the distance is now not a mile but about a hundred meters).  
>Escapees: "How are we going to cross this? Do something Captain Buggy."<br>Crocodile: "Well we agreed that we are a team till we reached Raftel, right? Now that we are here, our alliance is off! Kuhahahahaha! Come Mr 1! Sables!" He created a sand storm and with it transported himself and Daz Bones to the shore of the island.  
>Drake: "That bastard! Come on men!" He called the two of his remaining crew and then changed into his dinosaur form. He grabbed the two men by his claws and then ran to the side of the ship and jumped, while in air he abruptly changed back to human so that his bulk did not hamper the flight.<br>Kid: "There goes the scums. Ok my turn. Bridge Builder!" He extended both his arms and pulled whatever metal there were to form a bridge.  
>Killer: "Ok men, come!" He ran fast across the bridge followed by the rest of the Kid Pirates.<br>Kid then let go off much of the metal bulk and crumpled the rest into a flat plate with motion from his hands. "Flying Saucer!" He shouted, throwing the plate to the shore and then jumping over it.  
>On the ship now are only Law, Buggy, Mr 3, the Escapees and four of the On Air Pirates including Appo. The current would make the ship fall over in two minutes at max.<br>Escapees: "Do something Captain Buggy!"  
>Buggy: "Hmmmm….!"<br>From the inside a female voice came, "We are going to die Captain"  
>It belonged to Alvida. She came out, Followed by Cabaji, Mohji, Richi and the rest of the original Buggy crew.<br>Appo: "So you were hiding during the battle? Oh yeah, not to expect better from cowards like you!"  
>Escapees: "Captain Buggy!"<br>Buggy kept looking at the submarine of Heart Pirates which have now emerged and was in front of them.  
>Just a minute more and then the ship will fall!<br>**Meanwhile, near the shore behind a hill:**  
>Burjess: "Keep yourself hidden Wolf we have to surprise them."<br>Sanjuan: "It is difficult when you are this big."  
>Shiliew: "Quiet you two."<br>Enel: "I can sense some people in the shore and they are not from that rubber man's gang."  
>Auger: "Your fruit's power seems to combine very well with your haki."<br>Enel (grinning): "Of course, I am God you know.  
>Teach: "Oi Laffitte, go check it out."<br>Laffitte (taking flight): "Aye aye captain."  
>Pizarro: "Is every one healed Doc?"<br>Doc Q: "Yes except for the ship, I can't mend nonliving things!"  
>Devon: "That was a clever move Captain. The Black Hole to carry us, though it hurt a lot after you let us out, good thing that Doc Q has his healing power. Murunfuffuffu…!" (Here Doc Q has the paramecia devil fruit which allow him to regenerate his body, he can apply its effect to others also).<br>Teach: "Zehahahaha, it indeed was!"  
>Laffitte (flying back): "There are those Supernova meddlers with Crocodile and in their ship is also that red nosed clown with his Escapees."<br>Teach: "Oh fate has brought those fools too, no matter, let's take care of them first and then we will deal with Mugiwara; at last One Piece will be mine and I will be the Pirate King, then the whole world will bow before me! Zehahahahahaha….Zehahahahahaha…..!  
><strong>Back on the ship of the Supernovas:<strong>  
>Law went near the Submarine, "Jean Bart, use the submarine to pull the ship back. The ocean is extending and in half an hour the current will touch the shore"<br>Bepo: "Aye aye Sir."  
>Jean Bart: "Hey he told that to me."<br>Bepo: "Don't question me you newbie!"  
>Bart: "I am not a Newbie anymore!"<br>**On the deck:  
><strong>Escapees: "See! Captain Buggy stood facing the submarine which made Trafalgar think about using it. He did not say it out loud to hold his composer, but still showed the way. He saved us yet again. Captain Buggy, you are the best!"  
>Mr 3: "How can they still be like this?" Law: "I will extend the time of the alliance until we reach the shore but then we are enemies, remember that Scratchmanya."<br>Appo: "Oh yeah!"  
><strong>Half an hour later:<strong>  
>Law: "Well finally, we reached Raftel! "<br>Buggy: "Let's go men!"  
>Appo: "Come on, check that out!"<br>Hawkins: "Ok let's go."  
>Everyone started to walk towards the jungle beside the shore, where the others have already gone into.<br>**Inside the jungle:**  
>Kid pirates were walking slowly.<br>Kid: "Ok we will head to the centre of the island first; it seems about five miles inside. I believe Roger had hidden the One Piece somewhere near there."  
>Killer: "Yeah I agree. What the….!"<br>Killer gasped as he saw kid fly away to a nearby tree and slam there then looking at the one who was responsible; he recognized the figure to be of an intimidating man with blue hair, mustache, beard and a pair of white horn like things coming out of his head. It was none but the corrupt king, Avalo Pizarro.  
>Kid slowly got up, "so you wanna play?"<br>Pizarro: "No I'm going to kill! He then charged Kid with an amazing speed."  
>Killer tried to move and intercept him.<br>"Hey boy, I would not do that." A shrewd voice said from behind. Killer turned to find himself facing Shiliew of the Rain. A shiver ran down his spine, this man claimed himself to be the world greatest Swordsman. Although he is known to be the second best, behind Mihawk; many great men had fallen to his feet including the Floral Sword Vista and Red Haired Shanks. (That story will be told later).  
>Killer: "So you are with him? What do you want?"<br>Shiliew: "Blood of course!"  
>Killer: "Come Men, let's take him down?"<br>Laffitte (appearing from above): "I will take your men down; you would have to fight him alone." He rushed to the rest of Kid pirates, attacking them.

**Part 3, The Marines Catch Up:**

Franky: "The Sunny is a bit damaged, we should repair her first, never know when we would have to high tail since that bastard Blackbeard survived. I will get it done supaaah fast."  
>Zoro: "I wonder where he is."<br>Luffy: "I am starving, Sanji food…!" Sanji: "Wait, (he went near the place where Liana and Nami were sitting) hai Nami-swaan, Liana-swaan, here is your snack."  
>Luffy tried to steal a bite but Sanji kicked him away. "You get yours from the kitchen." And Luffy was gone before a blink.<br>Robin (standing over a small nearby hill): "Well this place sure is a dense jungle, I can see a tall structure in the centre; we should go there to have a look first."  
>Ussopp: "It sure looks scary; I have my 'if I enter the forest I will die' disease getting worse all of a sudden."<br>Luffy (munching on the food Sanji made): "Just wait up One Piece, I am coming for you. I will be the Pirate King!"  
>Robin (chuckled).<br>**Elsewhere - In Marijoa:**  
>Aokiji: "I should have also gone with them; I don't like Coby and Helmeppo working under Akainu's command. Akainu can't stand Coby since the war with Whitebeard."<br>Kizaru: "Well I don't care about that but that Strawhat has to be captured or eliminated."  
>Aokiji: "I am actually more worried about Blackbeard; hell if you or I were there then our forces would have been at least strong enough."<br>Kizaru: "Are you kidding, you mean Akainu, Momonga, Doberman, Smoker, Hina, Coby, Helmeppo, Sentomaru and fifteen battleships with twenty pacifistas are not enough?"  
>Aokiji: "You should know better than to underestimate them. Too bad the fleet admiral had strictly ordered us to stay here in the world government central command post; he said he is expecting an attack from Dragon in Marijoa so we must be here to guard the holy land."<br>Kizaru: "Hmp…!"  
><strong>Near the Fall of Destiny:<strong>  
>The armada of Marine ships under admiral Akainu's command came into view. Smoker was standing in the deck near the rails puffing double cigars as always. Helmeppo was standing beside him.<br>Smoker: "Did you see that? They all disappeared into the whirlpools."  
>Helmeppo: "Yes vice admiral Smoker, also Garp-san told me that Raftel is just beyond those vortexes, is that true?"<br>Smoker: "Yes it is, but only Gold Roger reached there, no one other than him had Kenbunshoku haki strong enough to read the nature. Although our little rear admiral has shown the signs that he also possesses that ability."  
>Helmeppo: "Yes, Coby is just awesome; I could never keep up with him."<br>Akainu (coming out from the insides): "Smoker!"  
>Smoker: "Yes admiral Sakazuki!"<br>Akainu: "You saw that they went inside the vortexes, three ships, and the most dangerous of the pirate crews. In the name of unyielding justice we are going to follow them. This time we will destroy them, specially that son of Dragon."  
>Hina (from the side): "But Admiral, shouldn't we be more concerned with Blackbeard? His bounty is higher."<br>Akainu: "We will take both of them out."  
>Momonga (just came): "But sir, how will we enter there, we don't know the sequence and without it we cannot go in."<br>Akainu: "Well we will depend on that coward of a rear admiral, he can sense the nature with his haki just like Roger could, Sengoku-san told me that and so we can rely on him, though I don't want to do it but justice must be done."  
>Momonga: "Understood admiral."<br>Doberman (running from the back of the ship): "Admiral Sir!"  
>Akainu: "What is it?"<br>Doberman: "It's the Kuja pirate's ship, they are approaching us and fast!"  
>Akainu: "Let them, Hancock is a Schichibukai, she is probably here to help."<br>Smoker (mumbling): "I don't think so."  
><strong>On the Kuja pirate's ship:<strong>  
>Hancock: "Listen up all of you!"<br>All the Kujas: "Hai Hebihime sama!"  
>Hancock: "First we will pretend as if we are their allies. I know that they will be able to reach Raftel and my sources are reliable. Then after we get there, we will prevent them from taking on Luffy and his friends because they will have to fight Blackbeard. Now make sure that our "guests" stay hidden.<br>Everyone: "She is so serious and still so beautiful!"  
><strong>Later:<br>**With Coby's haki, the marines passed across the whirlpools and safely reached the shore of Raftle and the Kuja pirates accompanied them.

**Part 4, The First Round:**

Franky: "Ok it's done, let's head out!"  
>With the Thousand Sunny restored to good shape, the Straw Hat Pirates came out into the beach.<br>Zoro: "What the hell? The Marines are here!"  
>Robin: "How did they manage to get here?"<br>Brook: "Yohohohoho, there's a lot of them."  
>Usopp: "We are in trouble."<br>The marines started coming towards them, with Akainu on the lead, "stop where you are, Mugiwara Kaijokudan!"  
>Nami: "Let's run for it."<br>Luffy: "No we won't run, we will take care of them here!"  
>Usopp: "You idiot, can't you see how many there is? And there is that Smokie guy and an admiral, not to mention the other scary looking people and so many pacifistas, we must escape."<br>Liana: "No he is right, we cannot get out of this island in any other way than the one we used to come in and so running will be futile."  
>Jinbe: "Yeah escaping is not an option here."<br>Sanji (lighting a cigarette): "Let them come; I will teach them some table manners!"  
>Zoro (holding the hilts of his swords): "Yeah they will learn."<br>Franky: "Supaaah they will."  
><strong>On the marines' side:<strong>  
>Akainu: "Ok let's go get them men! Sentomaru, you take the pacifistas and make sure that they can't go inside the forest. We will charge them from the front."<br>They started to charge, when they were almost on the Strawhats:  
>Hancock: "Now is the time!"<br>Suddenly she changed her course and ran to the pacifista army led by Sentomaru. She kicked one pacifista and broke its shoulder.  
>Sentomaru: "What the hell? You are attacking us again just like you did in the war against Whitebeard!"<br>Akainu: "What the hell are you doing Hancock? You want to get stripped of your position?"  
>Hancock: "I don't care about that anymore." She and the rest of the Kuja band started attacking the pacifistas.<br>Doberman: "Capture them men!"  
>The marine soldiers and Kujas broke out into a fight. Even though the Kujas were greatly outnumbered, there superior fighting skill and haki made both sides an equal match.<br>Smoker: "I knew there was something wrong with Hancock wanting to help."  
>Momonga: "No matter, we will take care of her as well."<br>Akainu: "You traitor! How dare you! Die now!" He started to run towards Hancock.  
>Suddenly a huge sword sliced Akainu's head from above, regenerating it, Akainu turned to his new assailant, "Omay…?"<br>Standing there was a pale man with long pinkish brown hair and sharp teeth; he had a very large katana in his hand and also carried another smaller one by his side.  
>Akainu: "Squardo?"<br>Squardo: "I have come to have my revenge by killing you! You are the one who fooled me and used me against Pops, and you are the one who killed Ace. I will take you down."  
>In the meantime, Momonga was intercepted a man with a monkey on his shoulder.<br>Douma: "So we meet again Momonga, my objective last time may have been foiled but this time I won't let anyone touch Ace's brother or his crew."  
>Doberman was also interrupted in his path; the person responsible was a man with a weird mustache wielding a slender sword.<br>Mcguy: "We never had a chance to finish our last battle."  
>Hina was engaged by a woman, a beautiful one. Ice Witch Whitey Bay was ready to take her on.<br>Akainu: "So you think you can stand up to me? You are a bigger fool than I thought and damn that blasted Hancock, she hid you people on her ship?"  
>Squardo: "Shut the fuck up!" He charged Akainu again.<br>Akainu: "I don't have time for trash like you; I have to take Dragon's son down! Inugami Guren!"  
><strong>Elsewhere:<strong>  
>Basil Hawkins and his crew were passing through the woods. Suddenly, a rifle shot is heard, Hawkins was hit in the head but nothing happened to him, though guy in a faraway island suddenly dropped dead.<br>Hawkins: "Who is there?"  
>Van Auger: "Oh looks like my bullets would be wasted on you; I would rather take your crew down!"<br>Hawkins: "If you want my crew, you will have to defeat me first."  
>Auger: "Oh no, I have just the right person to fight you!"<br>Hawkins: "And who might that be?"  
>Doc Q (ridding on Stronger): "I will be you opponent, go easy on me, I am very sick you know."<br>**About half a mile south from there:**  
>Buggy: "Ok men did you bring the long range visual den den mushi? We have to broadcast my ascension to become the new Pirate King you know."<br>One of the Escapees: "Yes Captain Buggy, we have it right here."  
>Mr 3: "Keep it low you guys."<br>Suddenly a gust of wind passed by, the cause of it was a very large and ugly woman, carrying a spear. She was so fast that Buggy could not follow her properly, and three of his crewmates were down.  
>Buggy: "Dareda?"<br>Caterina Devon: "Looks like I have to take down the weakest bunch!"  
><strong>In the shore on the left side of the island:<strong>  
>Daz Bones: "So Boss, why are we staying here instead of going inside the island. "<br>Crocodile: "Because this is where I am at my strongest, with all the sands around. I will let them fight and kill each other and then act. Until then, it is better to stay where I can cause the maximum damage if need be."  
>Bones: "Shrewd as always."<br>"It doesn't matter how intelligent you are, there are only two men in the entire world who are able to beat me, that rubber imbecile and Blackbeard! So prepare to say your prayers as you are up against God!" A voice was heard.  
>Crocodile (looking at the speaker): "You have come at a foul time to joke, long earlobes."<br>Enel: "Is that so? Well I will make you regret those words, EL Thor!"  
><strong>Back at the battle of Kid pirates:<strong>  
>Kid (wiping off blood from his face): "You fucking moron, you should have killed me with the blow you managed to land, now I will teach you a new meaning of pain before killing you!"<br>Pizarro: "What is the fun of killing by ambush? And you are going to show pain to me?" Grahahahahaha!  
>Kid: "Enough talk! He took out a hand full of nails, metal balls and nuts from his pocket, "Crock Screw!" He threw them in the air and with a motion of his hand directed them as a spinning beam at Pizarro.<br>Pizarro: "Too easy." He jumped to the side to dodge the attack but gasped when kid redirected it and hit him in the side.  
>Kid charged the now injured Pizarro with impressive speed while holding the hilt of his dagger. Pizarro held his injured side and stood ready. Kid slashed his dagger, Pizarro side stepped to avoid and then kicked Kid in the midsection. Kid got hit but ignored it. He slashed again at Pizarro's throat but missed once more but could catch his breath in the time he bought from that.<br>Pizarro: "Oh you are pretty fast." He jumped again and tried to kick Kid's head; Kid ducked down and came up with his fist to Pizarro's chin. Then the both engaged in a barrage of heavy attacks, mostly kicks and punches and occasional dagger slashes from Kid. Apparently Pizarro was getting the upper hand.  
>Pizarro: "What's wrong? Aren't you gonna make me suffer? The only time you actually hurt was that lucky shot with those nails and nuts but I won't fall for it again."<br>Kid (Mumbling): "Damn, there is no metal here; I cannot use my ability to any useful effect." He then pulled the metal pieces again and put them in his fist. He charged Pizarro and kicked him, Pizarro blocked easily but Kid brought his fist in front of Pizarro's chest, "Repel!" The nails, metal balls and nuts showered in Pizarro's chest, much like a shotgun fire but with much more damaging power. Without giving him any chance of recovering, Kid drew his flintlock pistol and fired at Pizarro's head. But Pizarro managed to duck under it, only to get his shoulder slashed by Kid's dagger. He jumped back and stood about 15 feet away from Kid.  
>Pizarro: "You are really good; I did not want to use this form but looks like I have to! Now die, Grahahahahaha!" His body abruptly changed and became that of a hybrid between a man and a sabre tooth tiger.<br>Kid: "What the hell is that?"  
>Pizarro: "It's my ability; I ate an ancient zoan devil fruit, Necko Necko no mi, model Saber Tooth! Not many have seen this form, now prepare to meet your maker." He charged at Kid.<br>**Meanwhile in the same place:**  
>Laffitte was making short work of Kid's crew; they were no match for his blinding speed and flying ability.<br>However the one facing the toughest predicament was killer.  
>Shiliew: "Rain Drops!" He slashed his sword upwards sending an air attack to the sky and then slashed again to hit the previous attack, when the two collided they broke each other into many tiny needle like slashes and rained down on the target that was Killer.<br>Killer tried his best with his scythes to stop the attacks but there were too many. His body took some damage from it with blood pouring out at many places.  
>Shiliew: "And they call you a tough guy! Huh!"<br>Killer: "Shut up!" He jumped at Shiliew and made a summer salt in the air and slashed with his scythes! Shiliew blocked them with his sword and kicked Killer in the gut, but Killer dodged the hit and countered with kick of his own. He connected at Shiliew's chest.  
>Shiliew: "You seem to have some powers, but it's time to say goodbye." He swung at killer cutting him in the shoulder, "now to finish, Rain Hound!" He spun around and vigorously made three slashes with his sword, one from up, one from down and one from the side and then shot the sword straight making a complex symbol. A dark purple attack raged to Killer, who tried to block it with both his scythes, it reduced the blow greatly but Killer still took some damage in his chest.<br>Shiliew gave him no time, "Deathly Torrent" he stabbed in an astounding speed for several times (for those who have seen Rurouni, Kenshin, it was like the Kuzuryosen but many more stabs). Killer managed to block them but got one through his left shoulder. "and Cloud Slash!" This time Shiliew aimed the powerful attack to take Killer's head off.  
>"Room, Shambles" A tree was cut into pieces instead of Killer. There stood Trafalgar Law with his Nodachi on hand. "Hey Killerya, don't think that we are friends just because I am helping you, after this you are next!"<br>**In the Shore:**  
>Smoker, Magellan Coby and Helmeppo continued to approach the Straw Hats with many marine soldiers and pacifistas. "Piru piru piru piru piru piru piru kacha!" Magellan received his baby den den mushi, "this is vice admiral Magellan!"<br>The caller on the baby den den mushi: "I have spotted him vice admiral, he is alone but I am not able to take him on by myself."  
>Magellan: "I am on my way you just make sure he stays there! Smoker, guess you have to take charge from now on until admiral catches up. I have my own business; I came to this mission for this sole purpose, to regain my honour! So I am going."<br>Smoker: "I understand, go ahead, we will take care of them."  
>Magellan ran towards the woods and got out of sight a bit too quickly for someone his size<br>Behind them, Squardo tried to block himself from Akainu's trade mark attack but failed miserably; he flew back from the force of the blow and was burnt terribly, and lost consciousness.  
>Akainu: "Pathetic, now to deal with that traitor Hancock and finish Dragon's son off, he is too dangerous to take in as a prisoner." He started to change into lava to charge faster.<br>"I think you have done enough, its time you pick someone your own size Sakazuki." A gruff voice said from behind.  
>Akainu froze in his path and turned slowly: "You!"<p>

**Part 5, The Pirate's Fight:**

Piru piru piru piru piru piru piru kacha! Magellan: "What's the condition? I am almost there!"  
>The caller: "Well hurry, he is alone and drinking rum but that does not mean his companions are going to stay away forever."<br>Magellan: "Yes I am almost near the mountain you told about, now which way?"  
>The caller: "Turn left…then…"<br>**Where the Kid prates were battling:**  
>Shiliew: "What have we here? Some of us were supposed to take you down but it looks like there had been some trouble; it is highly unlikely that you defeated them, so you must have hid from them."<br>Law: "Well, let's just say that we are more cautious than some others, now prepare yourself!"  
>Shiliew: "Is that supposed to be a threat? You think that you can take me on?"<br>Killer: "Well he is not alone you know!"  
>Law: "You stay down, that's the right place for you."<br>Killer: "Listen to me, this not the time for foolish differences, we can beat him if we work together but alone none of us have even a slight hope to accomplish that, you understand?"  
>Law: "Whatever! Just don't slow me down."<br>Shiliew: "Even together you don't stand a chance against the strongest swordsman in the world!"  
><strong>On the other side:<strong>  
>Pizarro: "Huh and you are worth 420 million? Pathetic!"<br>Kid (badly injured, bleeding all over and panting): "Only if there were enough metal around, you would not live long enough to say those words."  
>Pizarro: "Grahahahaha, a true warrior does not complain about how the stage is set up. You are a coward, now to finish you off. Ancient Predatory - Fangs of Doom!" He jumped forward in his hybrid form, catching Kid in a bear hug like maneuver and then suddenly turned into full beast mood and tried to bite Kid's throat. Kid however, managed to bring his dagger in the path to block the attack with his magnetic powers.<br>Kid: "Inward Flux! The metal pieces which Kid used earlier was scattered though out the place, suddenly rose up in the air and rushed in a tremendous velocity to Kid's body, however as Pizarro was much bigger than Kid in his hybrid form and in between Kid and the metals, he was caught in the barrage.  
>Pizarro: "Uh! Annoying little pest, don't you understand, this will not work on me? My body is naturally hard in this form and I have trained in a similar fashion as those marines and can make my body tough like their Tekkai technique. The difference is I can also move as I wish to during combat while still maintaining the hardness. Not many people can do that you know. Now you will get the punishment for annoying me, Bestial Claw!" He jumped forward and slashed Kid wish his talons, the force behind the attack was so fierce that it literally made cuts in the wind and his nails became red hot from the friction with the air. Kid tried to dodge it but it was just too fast, he was caught in the chest by a little bit, making blood gush out of two long and deep wounds.<br>Kid (screaming in pain): "Damn you!"  
>Pizarro: "Game over! Ancient Predatory, Razing Beast!" He changed completely into his beast form, growing huge by the process and pounced at Kid, when his fangs were only a matter of inches away from Kid's throat, he suddenly froze and hung in the air!<br>Pizarro: "What the fuck is this!"  
>Behind them Laffitte was making short work of Kid's subordinates, only the fire breathing guy with blue hair was still fighting. But suddenly out of nowhere a white whirl came and kicked Laffitte in the face, sending him flying.<br>"Haiiiiya!" The talking Beard named Bepo announced himself.  
><strong>On the other side:<strong>  
>Law: "Room, Scatter! He held out his hand and motioned at Shiliew to separate him into parts."<br>Shiliew: "Huh, how come you think that will ever work on me, Tornado Whirl!" He held his sword with both hands and spun in an incredible speed creating a lot of dust. When it cleared he was standing in a fighting stance, completely unharmed.  
>Law: "So you have Busoshuko haki?"<br>Shiliew: "That's one of my many abilities. But enough talk! Rain in the Winter, Deathly Downpour!" He made an attack similar to the Rain Drops but with four slashes rather than two, it started a literal rain of tiny but potent needle like attacks on his opponents.  
>Law: "Room, Exchange!" He formed his sphere above him in the path of Shiliew's attack and exchanged the needle slashes with leaves from the nearby trees. Then he jumped at Shiliew and slashed with his Nodachi at the former warden's head.<br>Shiliew brought up is sword to block the blow; Killer rushed to him with both his scythes in hands and then pounced at Shiliew's back while bringing the blades together, trying to decapitate him from behind. Shiliew turned his sword in an angle, with its tip blocking one of Killer's scythe and the bottom of the hilt blocking another, while blade itself blocked Law's attack. Then suddenly he sat down in a semi squatting position and made a back flip, kicking law in the chin while doing it. He moved over Killer and landed behind him and wasted to time to stab Killer from back with the full intention of piercing his heart. Though Killer managed to move aside just in time to avoid the fatality of the blow, his shoulder took the damage.  
>Law (getting up): "I never expected you to be athletic with that size."<br>Shiliew: "Well I admit that I hate jumping around but if need be I have no problem doing it."  
>Law: "Let's see what you do about this!" He took up a rock from the ground and threw it to Shiliew.<br>Shiliew (looking surprised): "Is this supposed to hurt me?" He caught the rock.  
>Law: "Translate!" Suddenly Shiliew found that he is holding the tip of the blade of Law's sword instead, with Law just behind it. Law pulled the sword off Shiliew's grip and tried to stab his chest, but Shiliew side stepped, resulting Law to trip and then he swung down to take his (Law's) head off, only this time his sword was blocked by a pair of scythes.<br>Killer: "Now we are even Law!" Law jumped away from Shiliew. He looked confused, "No matter how fast you are, it was impossible to dodge that attack unless you knew precisely what I was going to do."  
>Shiliew: "Yeah I knew what you were trying, ever heard of Kenbunshoku haki?"<br>Law: "Figures."  
>Shiliew: "Ok enough fooling around! I don't have all day you know. Rain Stopper!" He sent a huge ranged slash attack at Law and then dashed at him with his sword drawn back; Law stopped the slash with his sword.<br>Shiliew: "Too late!" He hacked at law from the side.  
>Law: "Is that so? Interchange! "Suddenly Law's sword and Shiliew's attack changed places and Law's sword came at him, which he held by the hilt. Shiliew's own slash came to him form the back.<br>Shiliew: "Arghhhh!" He was hit by the immense slash of his own sword on the back, blood surged out. "Now Killerya!" Law shouted, Killer wasted no time and rushed Shiliew, but the larger man got up just in time to block his attack.  
>Shiliew (panting): "You are a crafty one there. I must not drag it any longer! Blood Bath!" He suddenly moved so fast that neither Killer nor Law could follow him.<br>**Elsewhere:  
><strong>Buggy: "Take her down men!"  
>Escapees: "Yes Captain Buggy." All the Escapees rushed to Catarina Devon. The original Buggy crew followed suit.<br>Mr 3: "She is too powerful!"  
>Buggy (mumbling): "Yeah she is!"<br>Mr 3: "Well I have trained so hard just for times like this." He started to form a huge hammer like object with his wax. Devon was making short work of her opponents. The only strong ones there were the five inmates from Impel Down but they were nothing compared to the most notorious female criminal of the world.  
>Buggy: "What are you doing?"<br>Mr 3: "Don't question, hurry up and give me as many of those Muggy balls you have!"  
>Buggy: "Ok I have ten, take them. Mr 3 took five bombs and put them inside the striking part of his hammer so that they would explode when the hammer is hit."<br>Mr 3: "Now follow my lead."  
>Buggy: "Whom are you ordering around? I am the Densetsuno Buggy-sama."<br>Mr 3: "Just do it. I will hit her with this while you will use your power to sneak up on her from behind and blast her with those bombs. You must use them efficiently, this is the only chance we will get; our men won't last much longer."  
>Buggy: "Ok I will try but I am Buggy the Clown, I will do it in a flashy way."<br>Mr 3: "Forget about being flashy." He ran to Devon and raised his huge hammer to hit her. Suddenly, a finger much bigger than the hammer blocked its path which resulted in an explosion of the bombs inside it.  
>Sanjuan Wolf: "Ow that hurts!" He held his injured fingure protectively."<br>Mr 3: "Oh no! Run for it!"  
><strong>In the Beach:<strong>  
>Enel: "This fight has dragged out over an hour, why won't you give up, you stubborn fools? You can't hurt me!"<br>He was right; neither Crocodile nor Daz Bones could hurt him however he managed to hurt both of them. Crocodile was less affected but still took damage as sand was not a complete insulator.  
>Crocodile (whispering to Bones): "Ok this is our only chance, you must hold him long enough to get this done."<br>Bones: "I will try my best."  
>Crocodile: "Let's go. Desert Spada! Sables!" He sent two consecutive powerful attacks at Enel.<br>Enel: "Pointless!" He just stood there and allowed the attacks to pass by.  
>Bones (snuck in by the distraction of the sand storm): "Got you, now Boss!"<br>Crocodile: "Desert la Spada! He sent the more powerful version this time and amazingly it did hit Enel because Daz Bones was holding Enel's wrist while he transformed his own legs into steel, channeling Enel's electricity into the ground."  
>Enel: "Cruse you, let go, Mamuragan!" He hit Bones all over the body with his violent attack, knocking him out cold, but he himself took serious damage from a direct hit by Crocodile's best attack. He tried to keep standing but fall down.<br>Crocodile approached him, "you gave us a lot of trouble, now to deal with you permanently!" He extended his right hand to hold Enel's hand, planning to suck him dry. However, when he did that, Enel grabbed him back, he grinned, "test my new ultimate attack, Zeus!"

**Part 6, Revelation:**

Akainu: "Garp! What brings you here?"  
>Garp: "Show some respect to an elder! You can at least call me Garp-san, anyways, I came for revenge! You killed Ace who was like a grandson to me, and tried to kill Luffy who is my grandson!"<br>Akainu: "I never knew that the hero of the marines would stoop so low to help damn pirates, alright I will take you down, traitor!"  
>Grap: "Who are you calling traitor? You snot nosed brat! I have left the marines and even though I was not as high ranking as you are I have done more for the marines in my career than you can ever hope to do; and I am not helping pirates, just have a score to settle with you."<br>Akainu: "Bring it on, you old fool, I doubt you are as tough as they say! Dai Funka!"  
>Garp: "Fist of hate!" He jumped up and punched at the magma fist of Akainu and amazingly pushed it back. "Huh you have to do better than that if you want to last in a fight against me."<br>Akainu: "Ryusei Kuzan! Boiling Flood!" (I don't know Japanese so you have to deal with English names for the attacks I made). He launched the Ryusei Kuzan and then followed with melting himself into liquid and approached Garp like a flood.  
>Garp: "Looks like I am trapped from both sides! Adamantum Fist!" He punched down in the ground where Akainu was in melted form.<br>Akainu: "Damn you, your haki is insane! Even Whitebeard's punch did not hurt this much!"  
>Garp: "He was sick and weakened when you fought him or you would not have survived it."<br>The meteor like blasts that Akainu sent up earlier started to come down.  
>Garp: "Tekkai! Rapid Action! He started to punch in a manner similar to Luffy's Gatling (without the stretching) and destroyed the meteors."<br>Akainu: "No doubt an elite warrior like you can use Tekkai while moving, Inugami Guren!"  
>Garp: "Fist of Fury." They clashed in a stale mate with Akainu's lava and Garps Haki imbued fist. Garp kicked Akainu in the gut. Akuinu doubled over, Garp hit his back with a double arm smash. Akainu came back with an upper cut of his own catching Garp in the chin, giving him a bad burn.<br>**Nearby:  
><strong>"What are you doing commodore Tashigi?" A marine soldier shouted.  
>Tashigi: "Can't you see, the Admiral needs help?"<br>The soldier: "But you will only get in his way!"  
>Tashigi: "I must do my duty!" She held her sword and charged, but suddenly a man wearing a hat came and blocked her way, he also had a sword in his hand! "This fight is between them and only them; I will not let anyone interfere!" Bogart declared<br>Akainu: "Erupting Wave!" His body literally boggled and erupted and then it turned into a wave to encircle Garp. Garp jumped high up in the air to avoid, Akainu followed suit.  
>Meanwhile the rest of the marines were almost on the Strawhats.<br>Brook: "Let's take them down, Luffy-san, Yohohohoho!"  
>Smoker: "I got you this time Mugiwara, it is time to settle the final score!"<br>Coby: "Hey, you have fought him too many times now, it will lead to nowhere, let me fight him instead!"  
>Smoker: "No way, he is mine!"<br>"You know, he is right, how about I become your opponent?" A calm voice spoke.  
>Smoker: "Who the hell are you? Ahh!" Smoker's eyes turned wide and his jaw dropped when he recognized who the man was.<br>"Just another old man, a mechanic by profession!" Rayleigh announced.  
><strong>Meanwhile:<strong>  
>"Zeus!" Enel channeled an enormous amount of electricity into Crocodile's body. The former Schichibukai fell to his knees and then passed out. Enel struggled but managed to get up. "Well this mess is clear!"<br>**Elsewhere:**  
>"And they are finished, what a bunch of weaklings! Murunfuffuffu…!" Catarina Devon said to Sanjuan Wolf while performing that weird laugh of her. Although, out of their vision, beside a ridge laid some white substance and underneath that hid Mr 3 and Buggy.<br>Buggy: "Flashy bastards…!"  
>Mr 3: "Keep quite."<br>Devon: "So Wolf, why are you here? Weren't you supposed to be with Burgess?"  
>Sanjuan: "Well we could not find those Heart Pirates, so we split out in the hopes of finding them and when I got here I thought you might need some help."<br>Devon: "Figures, not that I needed help with these weaklings, anyways, let's head back then!"  
><strong>In the place where the Hawkins pirates were:<strong>  
>Basil Hakin's in his straw form, tried to stab Doc Q. Doc Q Dodged and Stronger kicked Hawkins. Hawkins tried again this time connecting.<br>Doc Q: "Oh that hurt, what kind of attack is that?" He fell from Stronger's back.  
>Hawkin's: "It's called Voodoo Doll Stab, though I don't say my attack's name like other people. You are a dead man now. Observe!" He took a little doll out of his pocket and broke its leg. Suddenly Doc Q's leg broke. He fall down, "oh that fucking hurts!" Hawkins approached him; "well this is the end of your line" he took out a card. "Huh, I don't see the shadow of death over you! Why? I am going to kill you for sure."<br>Three gun shots were heard; Van Auger shot Hawkins thrice in the head killing three random guys in a faraway island.  
>Hawkins: "You cannot hurt me that easily." Suddenly Doc Q jumped up and threw a bomb at Hawkins, catching him off guard. Two men died this time in another place.<br>Hawkins: "How?"  
>Doc Q: "My ability is to regenerate; as long as you don't kill me in one blow I am virtually unstoppable. You had your chance but wasted it. See?" Doc Q held out the doll, he snatched it while jumping up.<br>Hawkins: "No matter," he took out a similar doll from his pocket again, "once I stab someone, I can kill them whenever I wish, until I lose consciousness! Men! Let's do it, he shouted!"  
>Van Auger: "What men? He fired several shots at an astounding speed, taking out all of Hawkins' crew."<br>Hawkins: "Damn it!" He tried to tear off the doll's head but Doc Q threw another bomb at him and Auger shot him several times. He suddenly managed to hit Hawkins in the chest.  
>Hawkins: "Oh no! Aaaah! I am out of dummies!"<br>Doc Q: "Say goodbye!" He threw a bomb at Hawkins. The explosion cleared and there laid a battered and bruised Hawkins, unconscious.  
>Auger: "Let's go!"<br>Doc Q: "Should we not finish him?"  
>Auger: "It does not matter anymore."<br>**Not much away from there:**  
>Vasco Shot: "Oh that was a scary ability; I had to use my 60% volume." He started drinking. "I wonder what would happen if anyone else fought him. Good thing I can't hear properly if I am drunk. Toputoputoputopu...!"<br>Scratchman Appo was beaten badly and was down in clumsy heap. Vasco Shot started to head back.  
><strong>In the battle of the Kid and Heart pirates:<strong>  
>Killer did not know what hit him, Shiliew just sliced through his midsection killing him instantly. Law barely managed to block the attack.<br>Law: "Bastard!"  
>Shiliew (grinning): "You are next."<br>**Nearby:  
><strong>Pizarro: "Why can't I move?"  
>Kid (slowly rising up): "I never wanted to use this move, but there is no other choice. I can manipulate the iron in your blood. Die now, I will make it into a blade and bring it out through your head! I" He started to motion his hands to get the job done.<br>Two huge men abruptly rushed into the view from both sides. One rushed and held Shiliew in a full nelson from behind, and another kicked Kid in the head.  
>Jean Bart: "Are you ok? Law-sencho?"<br>Jesus Burgess: "Uh, finally I found you."  
>Kid's control was lost from the attack, he tried to get back up but Pizarro gave him no chance, "Ancient Predatory - Bestial Grudge!" He jumped on Kid and bashed his head over and over with the clawed hands. Kid fell down, out cold.<br>Shiliew: "Get off me you big fat loser!" He tried to shake Jean Burt off but could not make the huge man give up. Law charged at him with nodachi drawn but was cut in the path by Burgess. He threw a huge tree at Law and then punched Burt in the Head.  
>Shiliew got loose with that and stabbed Burt in the belly, Law had just dodged the tree and was coming for a counter attack but Shiliew got him with the same attack he used to kill Killer, "Blood Bath!" Law's Body was cut in two pieces.<br>Laffitte knocked Bepo out and turned to the gang, "You really are blood thirsty Shiliew!"  
>Shiliew: "Let's go back. They were not worth it."<br>Laffitte: "Yeah right, the wound on your back talk differently."  
>Shiliew: "You have a death wish?"<br>They started going back to where Blackbeard was, if they looked back, they could have seen that Law's body got together and he struggled to get up.  
>Law: "Ah, that was close I never thought that I would have to use my ability on myself and use a dead guy's blood to fake, I am sorry Killerya, I failed to save you. Now let's see how everyone is."<br>**Elsewhere:  
><strong>Piru Piru Piru Piru Piru Piru Piru kacha! Magellan: "Hey are you listening?"  
>The Receiver: "Yes vice admiral."<br>Magellan: "Well I see him, he is still alone. Let's take him down together, you come out of hiding".  
>A bush near by a moved and a man came out of it.<br>Magellan: "Welcome back to the marines, read admiral X Drake, it's been long since you took up the disguise; now let's take this 800 million man down together."

**Part 7, Marines Defeated:**

Smoker: "Looks like after today there won't be any pirates left to catch!"  
>Rayleigh: "Or should I say that no marines would be left to catch pirates."<br>Smoker: "Watch your place, White Blow!" He sent a cloud of dense smoke to Rayleigh. Rayleigh kicked it away and drew his sword. He charged Smoker and slashed him; Smoker brought his jutte to block the attack but it was cut in half. "Oh I should have known that against a swordsman of your level that thing is nothing much."  
>Rayleigh: "Don't flatter me; I am just an old man."<br>Smoker: "And you are also the Dark King, but as long as I am a marine and you are wanted I will take you down. Thanks goes to that rubbery idiot, I had to train very hard to stay on his league and now with that strength, I will take down his trainer. Fate has brought this opportunity to me."  
>Rayleigh: "Maybe you should try to attack if you want to beat me, for your information I am immune to words."<br>Smoker: "Oh I will attack, don't you worry, White Launcher! And Smoke Bomb!" He launched at Rayleigh and as his jutte was cut he used his fist. Rayleigh blocked with his sword but then Smoker exploded his own arm into smoke, forming a cloud and cutting off Rayleigh's vision. He then reformed behind Rayleigh and tried to kick his head only to have his blow blocked by Rayleigh's hand.  
>Smoker: "I see your haki is really great, you never saw it but blocked it perfectly. No matter, White Spark!"<br>Rayleigh spun with his sword and got out of the attack. "Oh I really don't want to fight in this old age," he said, panting a little. Smoker reformed himself and charged, "Haaaaa!"  
><strong>Meanwhile:<strong>  
>Garp was high in the air trying to get away from Akainu, but Akainu caught onto him. They both started to fall while punching and kicking each other. When they landed, both of them were badly injured, Garp had dealt multiple highly haki imbued strikes while Akainu managed to burn Garp's hands and right side of the chest badly.<br>Akainu: "Looks like I am a too bit much for you old man. I will give you credit though. I have never been pushed this far except for the battle with Whitebeard."  
>Garp: "If only I was younger, you would have understood what real strength is, no matter, I will still take you down. Ghaaa!" He sprung at Akainu and punched him in the face, making blood trickle out from his cheek. Akainu replied with a lava kick to Garp's midsection, burning his suit and scorching his belly.<br>Garp: "Death Flurry!" He hurdled up punching Akianu on the chin then spinning and elbowing the back of Akianu's head followed by hitting his chest with a knee which sent the admiral flying. "Now you die Sakazuki! This is a technique which only Roger had survived! God Hand!" He pounced at Akainu with his fist drawn back and punched so hard and fast that his fist became red hot from the friction in air and started looking like a comet. Akainu got his composer back in the air and in desperation came back at Garp, "Meigo!" He used the same attack he used to burn off Whitebeard's face. The two now similar looking attacks of epic proportions collided with each other and sent a sonic boom, the whole island shook from the sheer force behind the blows and then both the fighters fell from the sky.  
>Garp stood up and took a step, "I have done it, Ace! I have avenged you!" He fall face down and passed out. Akainu on the other hand stood up with much less difficulty! "Huh, old fool! Enjoy your ignorance while you are unconscious, it will be long though because I am going to kill you now!" He started walking to Garp's prone body, just after he had taken three steps he suddenly fell over and stopped moving.<br>Bogart: "Looks like both of them are out!"  
><strong>Nearby:<strong>  
>Coby: "Luffy-san I know how close you are in achieving your dream and how much it means to you but as a marine I have no other choice but to take you down!"<br>Luffy: "Bring it on!"  
>Coby: "Soru!" He ran to Luffy in amazing speed but when he punched Luffy easily blocked it.<br>Luffy: "You have to do better than that, Gomu Gomu no Pistol! Muchi! Kane! He attacked Coby continuously and sent him flying."  
>Coby got up with some difficulty, "I expected no less from you Luffy-san, but this time I will beat you!"<br>Luffy: "We will see about that! Gomu Gomu no Hono!" Coby jumped back to avoid the attack, "ok Luffy-san, this is the first time I am showing it out of training ground, consider yourself honoured!" He started to change, he grew much larger, about as big as Whitebeard was and grew a tail, his face changed into that of a Monkey, and golden hair grew all over his body.  
>Luffy: "So you ate a devil fruit?"<br>Coby: "Not just any fruit, I ate a mythical zaon devil fruit, the Saru Saru no mi model Honuman!"  
>Luffy: "Shishishishi, you really are a big monkey you know that?"<br>Coby: "You are one to talk with your name being Monkey! Ground Crasher!" He punched at Luffy, the blow looked much like Sengoku's Buddha palm causing a shock wave.  
>Luffy: "Gear Third, Busoshoku haki, Gomu Gomu no Shock Absorber!"<br>Coby: "That won't save you!" He started to grow bigger (In the legend Honuman could change his size and grow bigger).  
>Luffy: "Scary, Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun!" He performed the attack he used to send the Kraken flying. The powerful shot hit Coby in the chest. Coby took some damage but managed to shrug it off.<br>By now war had broken out in the entire beach. Kuja pirates were fighting marine soldiers, Douma and Momonga were battling with their swords, and so were Mcguy and Doberman. Whitey Bay was also holding her own against Hina.  
>Hancock Kicked at another pacifista but this time the cyborg blocked the blow and sent a laser shot at her, she dodged.<br>Sentomaru: "We had Vegapunk reprogram the pacifista units to allow them to attack anyone other than marines with a rank higher than captain if self-defense is needed; and as for you Hancock, they can attack you at any time because you already showed in the war against Whitebeard that you have a tendency to fight them."  
>Sanji: "You shitty tin cans! Don't even dare to attack a lady as beautiful as the Pirate Empress! Diable Jambe, Flambage Shot!" He kicked away a pacifista that was about to shoot a laser.<br>Franky: "Ok you cyborgs wanna check out a much more supaah mode? Here I am all yours."  
>Nami: "Thunder lance tempo!" She knocked out several marines.<br>Jango: "Hey babe! Don't forget me, and remember I am a lot stronger now!" He threw one of his disks at Nami!  
>Nami: "Why do I always have to fight weirdoes?"<br>Fullbody: "Oh Soul King! I am your number one fan! Please give me an autograph!"  
>Brook: "Of course but can you bring me a girl who will let me see her panties? Yohohohohoho!"<br>Fullbody: "Yeah sure, oh wait a minute, you are a pirate! Surrender or die! " Brook: "Yohohohoho! Me die? Yohohohohoho, I am already dead, Yohohohohoho this is so funny my belly is aching, oh, but I don't have a belly. Yohohohoho…"  
>Sanji: "Nami-swaaan, Robin-chwaaan, Liana-swaaan, I will protect you!" He kicked a random marine soldier away, then dodged a laser fired by a pacifista and attacked it. "Mutton Shoot!" He kicked the pacifista and broke its neck. "These tin cans sure are shitty!" He then looked at Liana who was beating up a couple of marines with the staff of her spear, "Oh Liana-swaaan is so cute when she fights, Melorine Melorine!"<br>Zoro: "Aho! Love cook!" He said while slashing his swords to make short work of marines who dared to approach him.  
>Sanji: "Nanda? You want to start a fight Marimo? Well bring it on! With this legs I will make your face like that Monkey Luffy is fighting."<br>Zoro: "And I will cut you into fine pieces so that you can cook them!"  
>Sanji: "Eh! How can I cook if I am cut? You really are and idiot!"<br>Zoro: "Shut up and prove it!"  
>"You don't need to fight your own teammate; your hands are full with me Roronoa Zoro!" A man wielding two kukris and sporting an odd looking sunglass shouted!<br>Zoro: "Who the hell are you?"  
>Helmeppo: "Please don't say you don't remember me!"<br>Zoro: "Sorry I don't!"  
>Helmeppo: "I am the man who would have killed you if not for Straw Hat!"<br>Zoro: "You kill me? You must have been dreaming."  
>Helmeppo: "Well I am Helmeppo and I was not dreaming; anyways, now you are going down!" He charged with both his kukris and clashed with Zoro's swords.<br>Luffy: "You sure have gotten tougher Coby and you seem to have mastered kenbunshuko haki too! At this rate you really will become an admiral!"  
>Coby: "Thanks for noticing Luffy-san, in fact I am already a rear admiral, and if I can capture you or Blackbeard, they will promote me to vice admiral." While talking, he and Luffy were exchanging blows. Coby was now as big as a giant and Luffy was using gear third. "Devine Hammer!" Coby hit Luffy with the clenched side of his fist.<br>Luffy: "Gomu Gomu no Giganto Fusen!" But his balloon form was not strong enough to hold against the earth shattering blow. "Oh that hurts!"  
>Coby catched Luffy with both hands, "Mega Jump!" (In the legend Honuman jumped across a channel) He jumped way high, almost as high as the clouds while holding Luffy and then started to come down at a tremendous speed. "You might be rubber but even rubber won't sustain this!"<br>Luffy (When almost near ground): "Gear Second,Gomu Gomu no, busoshoku haki, Anti Tank!" He twisted both his hands and and threw them it looked like a Gomu Gomu no Bazooka modified into a corkscrew and with fists instead of open palms, also Luffy's hands were made black by Haki much like the Elephant Gun. Coby had to let go of Luffy and was thrown back. He managed to stand up, although with difficulty.  
>Coby: "Time to end this, Devine Judgement!" He brought both his hands together and performed something like a double armed version of the Devine Hammer, just this time the force behind it was much much more.<br>Luffy: "Gomu Gomu no Mortar!" He put haki into a punch on his right hand and then threw it way up and then turned it into a curve and suddenly made it big by blowing wind through the other hand and transferring that into the punch! It crossed over from Coby's attack, and hit Coby in the face. "Shock Absorber!" Just after connecting Luffy brought the wind back into his body and used it to block Coby's devastating blow. Although he was not completely unharmed after that, he managed to get back to his feet pretty soon. However Coby was knocked down, out cold.  
>Zoro: "Huh, you sure got tougher, I will give you that, and it's amazing that I had to use my left eye to beat you! Don't worry I used the back of my sword!" He turned back from a fallen Helmeppo and looked at the remaining pasifistas and marines. Nearly all of them were taken out by Hancock, Sanji, Franky, Robin, Liana, Chopper, Usopp and the Kuja pirates. Nami and Brook had also beaten Jango and Fullbody. Jinbe had defeated Sentomaru after a brutal fight.<br>"Well let's help them," Robin said after using her "Clutch" on five more marines.  
>Douma and Mcguy were still fighting the two Vice admirals but were on the verge of losing; Whitey Bay was locked up in a cage by Hina but among all the marines, only two more were standing other than those three. Tashigi was fighting Borgart although the man was reluctant about it. However one certain marine still was defiant.<br>Smoker (Badly battered and beaten): "Well old man, I wanted you alive to take in and had been saving this move for Mugiwara but you live me no choice but to kill you!"  
>Rayleigh (panting and somewhat injured): "Youngsters these days are so violent!"<br>Smoker: "Say your prayers Dark King! Suffocating Innards Blower!" He precipitously shot a lot of smoke inside Rayleigh's body through mouth and then motioned that to burst.  
>Rayleigh seemed to give in, but at the last moment contracted his muscled and shouted, "haaaaaaa!" he sent out a loud cry and with that the smoke came out.<br>Smoker: "How? That never fails!"  
>Rayleigh (panting): "It took all the haki I could muster; I will give you credit for that boy!" He then charged Smoker violently with his sword.<br>Smoker: "Smokey Funeral!" He changed into a huge cloud of smoke and covered Rayleigh.  
>Luffy: "No! Rayleigh-ossan!"<br>The smoke started to clear and there stood Rayleigh panting and carrying on his shoulder an unconscious smoker who had a nasty sword wound on his chest. He turned to Momonga and Doberman, "surrender and try to wake you leader up," he pointed at the still unconscious Akainu, "then leave."  
>Momonga: "We are in no position to argue but mark my words, none of you will escape from justice."<br>Rayleigh: "That may be true but soon the very definition of justice will change once and for all!"

**Part 8, End of the Beginning:**

"Kurohige, you are wanted by the government for 800 million beli which makes you the second most wanted man alive, in the name of justice, surrender." X Drake said while coming out in the open.  
>Teach: "Zehahahahaha, surrender you say? And if I don't? Who is going to take me in? You? All by yourself? Zehahahahaha! Oh wait! Aren't you the 290 million rookie? The marine rear admiral who defected and had some scuffles with Kaido? So why are you after me? I am going to be the Pirate King very soon, why don't you just bow before me?"<br>X Drake: "I never defected, it was my cover but that is none of your concern, since you would not surrender you have to fight, and be warned I am not alone!"  
>Teach: "Zehahahaha, and who might your companions be? A bunch of those worthless marines? Or had you brought a big shot with you?"<br>Magellan (coming out into the view): "Shut up Kurohiye, I am here for revenge! It was you who unleashed those prisoners on me; it was your fault that I almost died. You and that Mugiwara, well he is getting captured right now. You are the one I have to worry about."  
>Teach: "Oh you are that scary warden from Impel Down aren't you? Magellan? Well you indeed have to worry man, I am invincible now and no one can beat me, not even those admirals of yours. It's futile for you two to fight me. Rather be my nakama, the first thing I am going to do after I get One Piece is make my crew bigger and make war on that government to take over the world, I will not only be satisfied with just being the Pirate King and Roger's equal, I will become the ruler of the whole world. Zehahahahaha…."<br>Magellan: "In your dreams, Hydra!"  
>Teach: "Zehahahahaha, Black Hole, he sucked the Hydra in, thanks Magellan, I will need that to take down that Mugiwara!"<br>Magellan: "Let's see what you do about this! Doku Gumo! Chloro Ball! He formed a cloud of venom and then sent several spits at Blackbeard."  
>Teach: "Pathetic! Haaaa!" He punched a small quake blow in the air to shock away the cloud of poison and the spits. X Drake jumped from the side and tried to hit him with his axe but was easily stopped when Blackbeard quake punched him in the air. "You gotta love this power of shock bubbles, Zehahahaha!"<br>X Drake: "I will show you!" He abruptly transformed into his dinosaur form and tried to bite Teach and managed to do so by catching him off guard. He bit at Blackbeard's shoulder and drew blood.  
>Teach: "You pest, how dare you bite me?" He grabbed Drake with his right hand, Drake's body instantly turned back into human form and Teach pummeled him with a nasty blow to the neck, Drake was stunned and Teach kicked him away.<br>Magellan: "Venom Storm, Shower!" He sent a large amount of poison up above Blackbeard's head and then motioned them to pour down like a rain.  
>Teach: "Awwh! That freaking hurts, what is this? Acid? I thought poison was only supposed to hurt you if it went inside! Huuuh!" He made his darkness come up and got rid of the poison rain.<br>Drake got up barely to his feet and changed to a hybrid form, he was much larger than his human form but still smaller than the fully changed state, also he stood on two legs, he then charged Blackbeard, "Haaaa!"  
>Teach: "You fool! Abyss!" Suddenly darkness enveloped Drake and he started to get sucked into it.<br>Drake: "What the hell is this! "  
>Teach: "Say goodbye, Epicenter!" He brought both his fists together and smacked each other causing two huge cracks to form in the air on both sides of Drake!<br>Magellan: "Noooo Drake!"  
>Teach: "Your turn! Tremor Wave!" He moved both his hands together as if slashing a two handed sword and directed a huge shock to Magellan!<br>Magellan: "Doku Fugu!" Little did the strengthening do against the over powered attack. When the shock cleared Magellan was in terrible shape, with his clothes being in shreds and entire body shaking violently from the trauma. Even then, he started to create his ultimate attack but before it was finished the whole island shook violently from Blackbeard's Epic Center and the full force of that hit a helpless Drake who was held by the Abyss technique.  
>Magellan: "Drake, your sacrifice won't be in vain! Venom Demon, Jigoku no Shinpan!" (His ultimate technique which makes a demon like form of poison, crimson in colour.)<br>Teach: "You are a very powerful opponent, and it's a shame that I have to do this to you, so I request for the last time become my nakama and rule the world with me!"  
>Magellan: "I will die before that and will take you with me!"<br>Blackbeard formed an attack similar like what he used to take Ace down and charged. "Yaaaaa!" Magellan sent the Venom Demon, the two forces clashed shaking the whole area in the process but soon Blackbeard started to win as Magellan was having trouble just to stay conscious.  
>Teach: "Zehahahaha! You will die now; you should have listened to my offer when there was still time!"<br>Magellan suddenly cut off his attack and sent an immense amount of poison cloud in the air, then, "Venom Road!" He started to move away, there was only one thought in his mind, he must get reinforcement to take Teach down!  
>Teach: "What a coward, he escaped, and this one is dead," he kicked what was the remnant of Drakes body in disgust.<br>"We are back, Captain!" Several voices announced!  
>Teach: "Good, heal yourselves and then we take those Strawhats out!"<br>**About two hours later:**  
>Luffy: "Ok men let's go and get this over with!"<br>Zoro: "Yeah you heard the captain."  
>Franky: "Supaah!"<br>Jinbe: "We must be cautious Luffy-kun; we are dealing with Blackbeard here." (Luffy paid no attention).  
>Brook: "Yohohohoho I am so excited that as if I have butterflies in my stomach but being a skeleton I don't have a stomach!"<br>Nami: "Cut it out!"  
>Liana: "Finally, time for revenge!"<br>Robin: "Only one obstacle before the Rio Poneglyph!"  
>Sanji: "And then to all blue! Hai Nami-swaan, Robin-Chwaan, Liaanaa-swaaan let's do it!"<br>Zoro: "Aho cook!"  
>Sanji: "Eh?"<br>Usopp: "Well I can take those people by myself."  
>Chopper (with eyes flashing): "Honto!"<br>Luffy: "I will kick that Blackbeard bastard's ass and then get One Piece! Kaizoku Ou, orewa naru!"  
><strong>Elsewhere:<br>**Teach: "Let's go men! There's a world to conquer, Zehahahahaha!"

**Part 9, The Fated Matchups:**

Teach: "Ok men, now we crush the Strawhats and then look for One Piece."  
>Other members of the Blackbeard pirates: "Yay!"<br>**Elsewhere:  
>Rayleigh: "I wish I could help you Luffy, but that smoky guy had done his number on me, I can barely move."<br>Hancock: "Luffy! Honey, I will help you." She tried to get up but could not; she was also badly injured in the battle with the pacifistas."  
>Luffy: "We don't need any help you better take care of them, he pointed at the wounded Kuja pirates and also at Squardo and Garp, who were still unconscious."<br>Douma: "Let us come with you," he said even though his wounds from the battle with Momonga were deep. Mcguy was also in a similar shape but he wanted to tag along as well.  
>Zoro: "Listen this is our fight, we have to pull this by ourselves."<br>Rayleigh: "He is right, let them do it their way."  
>Suddenly a tunnel of blue came into view; it approached the pirates rapidly and then fall down on a bad heap. It was Magellan.<br>Magellan: "How did this happen, how did some pirates beat a marine fleet this strong?"  
>Rayleigh: "Well they are not 'some pirates'; they are the crew of the man who will become the Pirate King."<br>Magellan: "I have failed, now there is none to stop Blackbeard!" He passed out from exhaustion."  
>Luffy: "I will kick his ass, I will make sure he pays for what he has done, let's go."<br>The Strawhats moved into the forest.  
><strong>An hour later:<strong>  
>Inside the forest the Strawhat crew had separated and came face to face with members of the Blackbeard pirates:<br>Brook: "Yohohohoho, I have come to face a man just as thin as myself even though I am just bones."  
>Laffitte: "After I am done with you, you won't even have bones."<br>Brook drew his sword out of its stick like cover and took a stance.  
>Laffitte: "Oh we also have similar weapons; albeit mine just a cane rather than a sword hidden in a cane." He suddenly drew a pistol and fired six times.<br>Brook sheathed his sword and started to walk towards Laffitte, "Hanauta Sanchou, Yahazu Giri!" The bullets were cut in half and they fell harmlessly.  
>Laffitte: "Oh looks like it's going to get interesting, he started to move his cane left and right."<br>**South of that place:  
>Nami: "What now, there is no one in this place, what am I supposed to do? I should have been looking on the other side."<br>"You do not need to look for your maker, you have already met him, last time that rubber freak intervened but this time you will not escape and judgment will befall you for betraying God."  
>Nami: "Enel!"<br>Enel: "Mamaragan!" Nami jumped away from the line of the attack and barely stayed safe.  
>Nami: "Don't think that I will run away this time, a lot has changed."<br>Enel: "But I am still god, only two men can beat me and you are not one of them."  
>Nami: "Take your own medicine, Thunder Bolt Tempo!"<br>Enel: "Huh? Why are you helping me to heal up?" Whatever injury he had from the fight with crocodile left had gotten completely better after the Thunder Bolt Tempo hit him.  
>Nami (With triangle teeth and veins popping): "I tried to hurt you, you freak!"<br>Enel: "Foolish mortal!"  
>Nami: "I must think of something here or I am toast."<br>**In another side:**  
>Chopper: "What the hell are you?" He just had witnessed the regenerative powers of Doc Q. They met a little while back and Chopper wasted no time in attacking the older doctor with his Kungfu Point, he scored quite a few hits but then saw in horror that how Doc Q healed himself up.<br>Doc Q: "My turn, go Stronger!"  
>Chopper: "Heavy Point!" They rushed each other while Doc Q was still riding Stronger.<br>**Elsewhere:**  
>Franky climbed up a little hill and looked around, "I can see no one! Well I am supaaah in mode so I will just go directly to look for One Piece!" He talked to himself.<br>"Hey get of my shoulder, you puny little piece of shit!" The hill he was in moved and talked revealing itself as a certain Behemoth named Sanjuan Wolf.  
>Franky: "What the hell? Rocket Launcher!"<br>Wolf: "That hurts you moron!"  
>**In another part of the island:<br>Sanji: "You shitty wrestler, I am going to teach you table manners! Veal Shoot!"  
>Burgess: "Spear Tackle!"<br>The two masters of unarmed combat clashed at each other. Their scuffle had begun about ten minutes past and it has been an even brawl till now.  
>Burgess: "I will crush you like the pest you are!" He pulled a tree up from the ground and tried to smack Sanji with it.<br>Sanji: "Diable Jambe, Flint!" He kicked the tree with his heated leg and burnt it off.  
>Burgess: "Why you little shit! Shoulder Guard!" He charged Sanji with his shoulder.<br>Sanji: "Spicy Dream Shoot!" He spun back and kicked Burgess in his face sending him flying. Burgess got up, wiping blood of his cheek! "Time to get serious." He crouched into a stance.  
>Burgess: "I would show you the secret of my power, this is the ancient art of wrestling which only a single clan in the world knows and I am the last of that clan, Crusher Slam!" He jumped at Sanji with an incredible momentum.<br>**Not much away from there:**  
>Catarina Devon was waiting patiently for her prey to come; she could hear the commotion coming from Burgess and Sanji but did not move. "Murunfuffuffu," she chuckled to herself, "the fun has begun!"<br>"I have found you Crescent Moon Hunter! It's time for you to pay for what you have done to my mother!" An icy cold voice declared.  
>Devon: "Oh? And who might you be? I don't recall meeting you."<br>Liana: "You don't eh? Then does the name Rose ring a bell?" She came out in the open. Devon's eyes shot out, "how? I killed you!"  
>Liana: "You indeed did, you are the witch who murdered my mother, just for a measly 20000 Beli!"<br>Devon got her composer back, "oh then you are Rose's daughter Liana? That little girl who use to train with her and me? You sure had grown!"  
>Liana: "We both know that mom taught you to wield a spear just like she taught me. My mom was a Kuja warrior who would have become the queen, she was the greatest spear wielder in the world but she left Amazon Lily to marry my dad and after dad died in a fight with the marines she did not go back. Rather she stayed with me and opened a dojo to teach spear fighting. Then you came, I was just a child back then but I remember that everyone resented you because you were ugly, but mom took you in, she gave you shelter and training and in return you murdered her in her sleep for her money and escaped! You have gotten famous in the same rotten way you always followed."<br>Devon: "You seem to like talking a lot. No worries, I will send you back to your mom in no time. Haaa!" She charged Liana with her spear. Liana threw a knife at her but she dodged it and then tried to stab Liana. But Liana ducked under and kicked her in the gut. Then with the hilt of her spear she hit Devon's face. Deven took the hit and made her own attack at Liana's thigh with her hilt. Then they engaged in a spear fight.  
>Liana: "I have trained years to be better than you at using a spear and I will show you pain! FOR MOTHER!" She managed push Devon back.<br>Devon: "You really have become good! But not good enough to make me try Murunfuffuffu," she false stepped and caught Liana in the left shoulder; blood came out from the new wound that formed.  
>Liana: "I will have my revenge, Yaaah!" She tried to punch Devon on the face but Devon caught the blow, "what's wrong girl? Tired already?"<br>Liana: "Shut up!" She abruptly got closer to the larger woman and shoved the blade of her spear into Devon's belly but it passed right through.  
>Devon: "Murunfuffuffu, I am not called the worst female criminal without a reason, Smother!" Devon's upper body suddenly changed and a powder like substance covered Liana's spear and arm.<br>"Ahhhhh!" Liana screamed in pain, the powder was hot and it was engulfing her, he desperately jumped away from it. "So you have eaten a devil fruit?"  
>Devon: "The Ash Ash fruit, I am Logia! You will die now Rose's daughter, say hello to your mom for me!"<br>Liana: "I don't think so! I still have some cards to play." She smirked.  
><strong>On another side of the island:<br>**Van Auger and Usopp were standing at two hundred meters distance; then they started walking towards each other.  
>Auger: "Well I never expected a coward like you to become man enough to fight me in a duel."<br>Ussop: "I am the son of the greatest sniper ever and I am a warrior of the sea. I have been to Elbaf and taken up their custom to never back down from a fight and on top of it, you are my enemy."  
>Auger: "Big words, let's see how you prove them!" They continued to walk at each other.<br>**In the shore:**  
>Vasco shot (In between drinks): "Toputoputoputopu….. I never thought that I will see you in the shore, I just came to take a seat and have some good drinks but to no avail, you are a former Schichibukai and Captain of the Sunny pirates, right?"<br>Jinbe: "Yes but now I am just a helmsman."  
>Shot: "Too bad that a little while later you will be nothing more than a dead helmsman."<br>Jinbe: "Let's find out who is going to perish, Fishman Karate, Samehada Shotei!"  
>Shot: "Beer, Five Percent!"<br>**Near some ancient ruins in the jungle:**  
>A certain savage looking man known as the Corrupt King was facing a beautiful woman.<br>Pizarro: "Oh what luck that I gotta have such a beauty!"  
>Robin: "Luck indeed that you have to fight me."<br>Pizarro: "Come on babe, who said anything about fighting? Come to my arms!"  
>Robin: "Sorry, Gigantesco Mano, Punch!" She sprouted a huge hand and punched Pizarro on the face.<br>Pizarro: "So you want to play? Eh?" He changed into his hybrid form and attacked.  
><strong>Near the centre of the Island:<strong>  
>Teach: "Zehahahaha! So you have come to avenge your brother Mugiwara? Or is it for that old geezer Whitebeard?"<br>Luffy: "You ugly bastard, your crimes are too many to count and I don't plan on doing that, I am going to kick your ass!"  
>Teach: "Kick my ass? Zehahahaha! You think you can do what the likes of Ace, Whitebeard, Marco and even your mentor Red Haired Shanks could not do!"<br>Luffy: "I don't care I am kicking your ass and that's that! Gomu Gomu no Pistol!"  
>Teach: "Zehahahahaha…! Die now and I won't even need to use my powers to take you out, Liberation!" He sent out the Hydra of Magellan that he had absorbed. (Read part eight for reference).<br>Luffy got covered in the poison.  
>Teach started to laugh like crazy, "Zehahahaha…Zehahahaha!"<br>**On a very weird site in the side of the island:**  
>A green haired man carrying three swords and wearing a green sash looked very confused, "where the hell has everyone gone to? These guys always get lost!" He complained.<br>"I don't think that they were lost; it was you who got carried away, former Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro!" A tall man who sat on a stone with legs crossed spoke in a casual tone.  
>Zoro: "Huh!" He turned and became alert."<br>Shiliew: "Finally we meet, as a fellow swordsman who can cut through element; I wanted to fight you to test my newly perfected ultimate move; I have been working on it for seven years, although I think it would be a bit too much for you."  
>Zoro: "Bring it on, I will slice you down. I am going be the best there is and you are just another obstacle on that path."<br>Shiliew: "Are you not concerned? You are against the greatest swordsman in the world! And that means that my ultimate attack is the greatest sword attack there is."  
>Zoro: "You talk big but you are nothing but a cheap liar, we both know who the greatest swordsman is, it's Mihawk. Stop bluffing and prepare to face a true warrior."<br>Shiliew: "Huh, Hawkeye did not heed my challenge and escaped like a coward showing his back to me. I humiliated him and became the best."  
>Zoro: "I know what happened; you can't fool me like the others."<br>**Flashback:  
><strong>Near the dock of a small island, somewhere in New World, two figures were present; one was in a battered mess with the other looming over him.  
>Shanks: "This is the end of the line for you Teach! I have come at this precise time because I knew you were alone. I did not want my crew to fight yours as it would be hazardous for my men, so I decided to take you out by myself."<br>Teach: "Blasted Akagami, why can't I beat you? I have the two most powerful devil fruits at my disposal yet why the fucking hell can't I beat you?"  
>Shanks: "Real strength is not so cheap Teach, anyways now I must finish you off; if I don't then the whole world would remain in danger."<br>Teach: "Please Akagami, don't kill me, we can join forces and rule the word together, please just let me live."  
>Shanks (Raising his sabre): "I am afraid I can't do that, I don't like to take life but in your case I must make an exception!"<br>Teach: "Noooo!"  
>Suddenly Shanks turned around to block a sword slash, there was Shiliew trying to cut Shanks from behind."<br>Shanks: "You!"  
>Teach (getting up): "Zehahahahaha! Akagami, you really are gullible, why do you think I came here, so close to your territory alone? I knew you will come and challenge me to a duel, you are to too honorable to ambush me so I laid this trap. I was not sure if I can beat you alone but with Shiliew's help it's possible, now you die. You are the greatest hindrance in my path and now to get rid of you. Tremor Wave!" He sent the powerful attack at Shanks. Shanks was busy fending off Shiliew's attacks, even then he managed to counter with a haki imbued kick.<br>Shiliew: "Deathly Torrent!" He made the devastating multi stabbing attack at Shanks who was struggling to deal with Blackbeard's shock wave. He somehow managed to block the attack with his sword but then Blackbeard attacked again, he sent quake bubbles at Shanks one after another until Shanks could not defend against the fray from both sides and then he jumped close and quake punched Shanks on chin. Shanks was stunned and Shiliew took the chance, "Wolf Rain!" He made an immense strike which sent shock waves all around and drove his sword though a now stunned Shanks' back. The tip of the sword came out from his (Shanks') chest much like the attack by Squardo to Whitebeard but in reverse and was much more fatal. With a sudden desperation Shanks' haoshoku haki exploded, sending shivers through even the two extremely powerful individuals who were attacking him, and Shiliew faltered just an instant, Shanks pulled himself out of the blade and coughed up blood, he was having trouble to even stand. Blackbeard wasted no time and bashed his head with another quake blow. Shanks toppled over. "Now finish him off!" Teach ordered.  
>Shiliew raised his sword and brought it down fast but a black blade stopped it, with a swift twist of it the wielder of the Kokuto Yoru moved Shiliew's sword away and then hacked at him, Shiliew blocked the blow but was pushed back quite a bit. The stranger who revealed himself as Dracule Mihawk sent a green slash similar to the one that Jozu stopped in the war of Marineford to Blackbeard, then he grabbed Shanks by the only arm and jumped into his boat which was then near the dock where the battle was taking place. Another man, namely Lucky Roo was on it too. Mihawk turned back at Blackbeard who barely avoided his attack and said, "don't try to follow us Teach!"<br>The boat started to move away.  
>Shiliew: "Come fight me Hawkeye, I challenge you to a duel!"<br>Mihawk stopped the boat and turned back.  
>Roo: "Please Hawkeye, Captain's life is at stake, if we don't get him to a doctor real quick he will die," he pointed at an unconscious Shanks.<br>Mihawk: "I understand." He turned his back at Shiliew and sailed away.  
>Shiliew (shouting): "Hawkeye, you coward! You fear to face me, you are no longer the greatest swordsman, you proved it today that I am better than you and I proved it too by taking your former rival out!"<br>Teach: "I wished to finish that Red Hair off but I think he will live, doesn't matter the world will still be mine to rule after I get One Piece, today fate was on their side but it won't be the same again, Zehahahahaha!"  
><strong>Flashback ends.<br>**Shiliew: "So you know?"  
>Zoro: "Yeah Shanks told it to Luffy but that's none of your concern, Haaaa!" He charged at Shiliew with three swords, with Meito Wado Ichimono (Kuina's sword) on his mouth, Meito Shusui (Ryuma's sword) on his right hand and his newly acquired Shodai Kitetsu (the highest Kitetsu sword, one of the top twelve swords) on his left hand.<br>Shiliew: "He survived then? Looks like we will have to deal with him and that Hawkeye after we are done with your bunch. Yaaah!" He also charged Zoro with his sword drawn back.

**Part 10, End Game (First Half):**

The final moment has come, in the fabled island Raftel, eleven pairs of warriors are now facing each other in combat. The Strawhat pirates versus the Blackbeard pirates. They are not at the same place, but scattered throughout the whole island.  
><strong>Fight one, Nami versus Enel:<strong>  
>Nami looked horridly at an even stronger Enel, after she hit the former god of Skypea with her Thunderbolt Tempo, it actually healed the Goro Goro no mi user.<br>Enel: "Why are you helping me to heal up?"  
>Nami: "I tried to hurt you, you freak!"<br>Enel: "Foolish mortal!"  
>Enel shot several lightning bolts at Nami, which she dodged.<br>Nami: "I must think of something here or I am toast."  
>Enel: "You can't dodge forever, 200 Million Volts!"<br>Nami (trying to concentrate) : "Mirage Tempo!" She allowed the powerful attack to pass through the after image. "I gotta find a way to hurt him, too bad nearly all my attacks are lightning based."  
>Enel: "You tricky little girl, ok I will wipe everything out, Sango!" He shot the huge blast with an intention to destroy the entire place.<br>Nami: "Shit! It's impossible to escape; I have got no choice but to use my wind knots." She took out a wind knot and untied the three knots simultaneously, making a windstorm and blow the course of Enel's lightning away. "Oh that was close!" She said, panting.  
>Enel (surprised): "Strange technique you got there, but that will not save you, Kiten!" He sent the powerful tiger shaped thunder bolt at Nami.<br>Nami brought the Climatact up to block it, but the attack still got through and hit her, "aaah!" She screamed in pain and fall to one knee.  
>Enel: "You seem to have gotten a lot stronger, eh? Well I will finish you now," he started to approach Nami and held his staff high. Nami suddenly jumped up and used her Climatact to strike Enel, but he turned into his elemental form and negated the blow. "You pesky little girl I will vaporize you," he held her hand in a firm grip, "Set!" A huge electric surge came from within Enel's body and turned him darker in colour and then it started to engulf the surroundings including Nami."<br>Nami: "I got you now, Earthing!" She launched the Climatact to Enel's foot, Enel deliberately allowed it to pass through but when he did that the Climatact stayed in contact with both him and the ground and it channeled the electricity generated by Enel down to the Earth.  
>Nami (thinking): "This is the only chance I will get and I also only have one wind knot left, ok it's now or never. Howling Wind!" She took the wind knot and it held at a now touchable Enel then she untied all the knots in one pull, the violent winds hit Enel and sent him flying, Nami grabbed the Climatact and then ran at a then fallen Enel, she bashed Enel as hard as she could in the head. "I did it." She fell to her knees, tired.<br>Enel: "You did what exactly?" He got up and looked at Nami, he was furious, "you will pay, 200000000 Volt Amaru!" He changed into his gigantic form and grabbed Nami by the head, "Zeus!" He sent his most powerful attack, a compressed shot of enormous amount of electricity into her body to kill her instantly. With a desperate effort, Nami drove her Climatact into the ground and channeled the electricity through it, but some of the current passed through her body as well and it was more than enough to destroy her, she would have died if it continued but suddenly, "Devine Mountain Crusher!" A huge golden ape about as big as Oars Junior came into view and smashed the earth bound Enel under his enormous foot. Enel's body was battered from the blow even then still he tried to stand up but Nami saw this chance and used the last bit of her strength to hold the Climatact with Enel body and to the ground.  
>Coby, (in his ape form): "Devine Judgment," he brought down both his hands with clenched side fists and hit Enel the blow was so powerful that a huge crater formed in the ground and a near dead, unconscious Enel lied there in its centre. Coby transformed back to normal and approached Nami, "Nami-san, are you ok?"<br>Nami barely managed to nod in acknowledgement.  
>Coby: "I am taking you in, you are a marine prisoner now; I will escort you to the headquarters."<br>Nami: "Do whatever you wish…" she passed out from the exhaustion.  
>Coby: "Hold on Nami-san."<br>**Fight two, Usopp versus Van Auger:  
><strong>The two snipers approached each other and stood about two hundred meters apart.  
>Auger: "Well I never expected a coward like you to become man enough to fight me in a duel."<br>Usopp: "I am the son of the greatest sniper ever and I am a warrior of the sea. I have been to Elbaf and taken up their custom to never back down from a fight and on top of it, you are my enemy."  
>Auger: "Big words, let's see how you prove them!"<br>They continued to walk like two Wild West gun men, suddenly when the distance is about a hundred meter, Auger pulled up his rifle and fired at Usopp, it sounded like one shot but there were five, however Usopp just disappeared into thin air.  
>Auger: "What the!" Usopp came back into the view, "Hitsatsu Thorns Star!" He shot with his black slingshot above Auger and a shower of thorns fall down on him. Auger moved with impressive speed to dodge the attack, he got out of the radius of the falling thorns and then came back with another volley of fires.<br>Usopp: "Hitsatsu Gunpowder Star," he shot seven times to match the six shots fired by Auger and one more as offense. Auger moved left to dodge it.  
>Auger fired two bullets and then fired another two in rapid succession, this time for some reason the bullets moved faster than the other two and hit the previous bullets in midway and caused an explosion, the bullets broke into many smaller splinters and that hit Usopp with a force much greater than those tiny splinters could. Usopp tried to dodge it but was not completely successful; his right side got a caught in the barrage and started to bleed profusely. Auger moved in an impossible speed and caught a trembling Usopp with his rifle butt in the chin. He then pushed Usopp to a nearby tree and held the barrel to his throat.<br>Auger: "Not so tough now, heh? You will beat me? Pathetic scam, I would have killed you already but before I do that tell me how you vanished that time?"  
>Usopp: "Go ahead, finish me off! I am not a coward anymore; I am warrior of the sea and will die like that."<br>Auger: "You will tell me how you did that!"  
>Usopp (smirking): "If you want to know so badly," he held the handle of his sling shot, "Hitsatsu Worm Star!" A star like object came out of the Black Kabuto's handle, it hit the ground and created a hole at Usopp's feet for just a second and then he was gone and the ground became as it was before. Auger stood there with an astonished face.<br>Suddenly a voice was heard from behind, "Van Auger, meet the king of the Snipers, Sogeking!" There stood Usopp with his Sogeking mask on and holding the Black Kabuto aimed at Auger's head.  
>Sogeking: "Usopp-kun did not know that you have Busoshuko Haki, so he miscalculated but I know of it and will be careful!"<br>Abruptly Auger moved at a side and fired at Sogeking, but Sogeking shot at the bullet and canceled it. Auger however jumped at Sogeking and shot from a close distance but a click sound was heard and no bullet was fired, in the hurry Auger did not reload properly. Desperately he tried to hit Sogeking with the barrel but Sogeking parried with the handle of his sling shot. Then he aimed at Auger's head from point blank range and said, "I am a warrior and the King of the Snipers so I will give you a last chance, lets duel it out the old fashioned way at the count of ten!"  
>Auger (grinning): "You tricky bastard, how dare you try to fool me? Agreed! I will shoot you so many times that your friends won't recognize your body."<br>They both stood facing opposite sides and started to walk and count simultaneously when the count reached ten, they both turned around. Both were lightning fast but Auger was a bit faster, he shot Sogeking just a fraction of a second earlier, with a haki imbued bullet, Sogeking also shot his Bindging Boshi and then vanished. Auger's bullet never hit him but his star did do its job, it tied Auger up in such a manner that he had no way to move a single muscle.  
>Out of the ground came Usopp, he was no longer wearing the mask, "you really are skilled Auger," Usopp said, but too gullible, "I fooled you with the same trick three times. Don't forget when you fight the mighty Captain Usopp-sama you need to have more than skill!" (For those who are wondering: when they began the countdown, Usopp had slipped another of his Worm Stars in the ground so that just at the time the bullet of Auger was supposed to hit him he went underground.)<br>**Fight three, Sanji versus Jesus Burgess:**  
>Burgess: "I will show you the secret of my power, this is the ancient art of wrestling which only a single clan in the world knows and I am the last of that clan, Crusher Slam!"<br>Burgess rushed Sanji with an incredible momentum and grabbed Sanji up in fashion of a spine buster from professional wrestling and then jumped high up in the air and came down to the ground, where he slammed Sanji creating a crater, "Elbow from hell!" He then bounced off the ground making a summersault in the air and came down at a fallen Sanji with his elbow, it was so fast and powerful that it looked like a shock wave and hit Sanji in the chest. Sanji spat out blood and wriggled under the blow. Burgess got up, "huh worthless trash, I am the best there is!" He turned back and started to walk.  
>Sanji: "Wait! You shitty bastard," he got up and lit a cigarette,<br>Burgess turned back, "huh! No one survived that attack! How the hell are you on your feet?" He looked shocked.  
>Sanji: "You think I will go down that easily? Only the love of a lady can beat me, nothing else matters! Milky Way, Galactic Cuisine!" Sanji jumped in the air in a similar fashion of the Geppo, however in his case a white shock wave would form in the air obscuring the opponents view, he moved like a bullet for a few times in the air and then spun and came down with an axe kick to Burgess's head, the his so powerful the Burgess's feet went inside the ground up to his knees from the force.<br>Sanji: "You need some lessons in table manners, unfortunately a brute like you never get the proper schooling, so let me show you, Diable Jambe, Seafood Shoot!" He turned his head down and kicked with his heel while still standing in the other leg, the heated shot burnt a part of Burgess's clothing and hit him in the chest, sounds of ribs cracking were heard and Burgess gave out a feral cry of pain.  
>Burgess (panting): "You are so very dead!"<br>Sanji: "Bring it on! Shitty wrestler!"  
>Burgess: "Haaaaa….. Champions Glory!"<br>Sanji: "Raaaa…..Diable Jambe, Candle Light Dinner!"  
>Burgess charged with what seemed to be a combination of shoulder block and knee strike, it was a blur and shockwaves started to from around his body. Sanji ran beyond fast, then spun and shot an upward flying kick with the Diable Jamble leg, fire like a huge candle formed from the heat on his leg. The two forces clashed in a boom and then they both fell to the ground, but then Sanji rose up and sent out a puff before extinguishing his cigarette and sitting down. Burgess however was out cold; half of his face was burnt and broken from the kick he received.<br>Sanji lit a new cigarette and puffed out smoke, "that was one tough shitty customer, wait for me Nami-swaan, Robin-chwaan, Liana-swaan, here I come!"  
><strong>Fight four, Robin versus Pizarro:<strong>  
>Robin: "Gigantesco Mano, Punch!"<br>Pizarro: "So you want to play? Eh?"  
>Pizarro changed into his half tiger form and charged Robin, "Haaaa!"<br>Robin: "Cinco Fleur, Grab! Clutch!" She tried to break Pizarro's neck but Pizarro overpowered it.  
>Pizarro: "Ancient Predatory, Razing Beast!"<br>Robin: "Docen Fluer, Shield!" She sprouted hands and shielded herself from the beast form of Pizarro. "Giganteco Mano, Hurl!" She made a huge hand of five hundred hands and grabbed Pizarro to throw him at a nearby hill!  
>Pizarro: "Grahahaha… you think that will stop me? Ancient Predatory – Bestial Grudge!" He jumped at Robin and started to bash at her with his claws.<br>Robin: "Mil Fleur, Guard! She tried to defend herself by sprouting a thousand hands but Pizarro tore through them and hit her in the head." She fell down, panting from exhaustion and stunned from the blow.  
>Pizarro: "Grahahahaha… time to finish you off, what a shame, a pretty girl like you would have made a fine bride for me, well to bad Grahahahaha! Ancient Predatory, Feast of the Beast!" He pounced and bit Robin in the shoulder and tried to drive his claws in her neck.<br>Robin (panting and in desperation): "Gigantesco Mano, Giganto Clutch!" She used the last bit of her strength to form a pair of huge hands and held Pizarro's neck; then she pulled with all she had.  
>Pizarro: "Gah! What power, you really are a devil… noooo!" His neck snapped and he fell down unconscious.<br>Robin sat there panting; then she got up and picked up her hat which had fallen to ground during the battle.  
><strong>Fight five, Chopper versus Doc Q:<strong>  
>Doc Q: "My turn, go Stronger!"<br>Chopper: "Heavy Point!"  
>The two doctors charged each other.<br>Doc Q: "Kick Stronger!" Stronger turned his back to chopper and kicked with both the legs.  
>Chopper: "Guard Point!" He blocked the blow, "Arm Point, Kokutei Roseo!" He hit the powerful attack at Doc Q and broke many of the old doctor's ribs.<br>Doc Q (coughing): "Ah you got me there! Uggh…" he spat out blood, but then healed the injury and looked at chopper, "take this," he threw a bomb.  
>Chopper: "Jumping Point!" He avoided the blast by jumping high up in the air, "Kungfu Point!" Chopper dealt more blows some of them to Stronger this time. "Take that! You might heal yourself but at least he is down now!"<br>Doc Q: "Uh hah, innovating one aren't you? But it won't work! He healed both himself and Stronger by his power, see my ability can heal others too, after all I am a doctor you know!" Chopper (frustrated): "Monster Point!" (He can now control it) "Horn Dance!" He hit Doc Q with his now huge horns and sent him flying. He did not stop though, "Stomping Dance!" He charged and stomped Q several times turning his body into a bloody pulp. "Ahh I did not want to do that (panting) but I had no choice."  
>Doc Q: "That really hurts! He healed himself and got up, well I guess you have to die now Reindeer!" He threw five bombs at Chopper and they hit the target.<br>Chopper fell down now in his Brain Point, Doc Q approached him and brought out three more bombs, "now to finish you off!" Suddenly a Nodachi came into view and slashed the evil Doctor at the back.  
>Doc Q: "Uuuuh! Who the hell?" he healed up his back and turned only to have his head cut clean off of his body by the second slash. There stood another doctor named Trafalgar Law.<br>Law: "Sometimes there are cases when doctors have to kill, he is such a person who cannot be hurt, and the only way to stop him is to kill in one hit."  
>Chopper (trying to get up): "You are the doctor who saved Luffy after the war at Marineford?"<br>Jean Bart (he and Bepo had followed Law): "Yeah he is the one."  
>Bepo: "Don't say it before your superior does you newbie!"<p>

**Part 10, End Game, (Second Half):**

**Fight six, Franky versus Sanjuan Wolf:**  
>Franky: "Rocket Launcher!"<br>Wolf: "That hurts you moron! You puny robot want to fight with me? I will squash you! Ghaaa!" He tried to smash Franky with a punch.  
>Franky dodged the attack, "Strong Jack Hammer!" He tried to punch the monstrosity with his improved version of Strong Hammer but while the hit was very powerful, it did not budge the gigantic being.<br>Wolf: "Hold still you fly!" He went on a rampage crashing and destroying the landscape.  
>Franky (thinking while dodging): "How can I fight someone as big as this guy? On top of that I spent half of my cola on the last Coup de Burst."<br>Wolf: "Now I got you stupid robot!" He put his leg up and tried to stomp Franky.  
>Franky: "Acid Breath and Fresh Fire!" He sent out a smoke gas of acid followed by the fire breathing move.<br>Wolf: "That's burns! Ahhh! My leg!" He was visibly hurt but managed to hold his composer owing to his size.  
>Franky (panting): "If my cola supply was full I could have used the Mini Gaon Cannon that I installed on my body to take him out but now I am out of options."<br>Wolf: "Die puny thing!" He smacked the ground with both his hands which shook the entire place and made Franky fall over.  
>"Oi need some help?" A voice asked.<br>Franky: "Hentai? That's me… Huh you are that 315 million bounty head from Sabaody aren't you?"  
>Kid: "That was my former bounty." He stood there with a lot of metallic weapons which he gathered from the shore after the marines left them; he was still roughed up from the fight with Pizarro. "Don't think I am a friend, I have got a debt to pay to this Blackbeard crew, after I deal with this one I will hunt down that tiger bastard!"<br>Wolf took the advantage of the distraction and caught Franky from behind, he held him in his hand and squeezed.  
>Franky (In desperation): "Double Kentauros!" This time extra metallic legs came out from both his sides and strengthened him; but it was not enough against the force Wolf was putting on him. "Aaaah!"<br>Wolf: "Now you are done for!"  
>Franky: "Acid Spit"! He spat out concentrated acid on Wolf's hand.<br>Wolf: "You imbecile!" He threw Franky to a rock nearby.  
>Franky: "Oh great now I am out of acid too and he is still as strong as ever."<br>Indeed the attacks did not do much to Sanjuan as his size alone made him extremely resilient.  
>Kid: "I can pack a hit but I am too worn out from my previous battle so it will be a one shot only."<br>Franky: "Ok then, I will go all out also and use all my cola to give it a try."  
>Wolf: "You have lived long enough small fries now say good bye!"<br>Kid and Franky: "Supaaah Repelling Coup de Burst!" They combined Kid's repel attack with Franky's improved Coup de Burst and hit Wolf in the chest with all the metal there was. It was an overwhelming move, the force from the Repel and Coup de Burst combined made the projectiles extremely fast and they hit Wolf's body like an enormous shotgun fire and it was fitting for the behemoth. Wolf staggered and then fell down with an earth shuddering thud, he was out and unconscious.  
>Franky (Panting): "I am exhausted."<br>Kid was too worn out to talk and just sat down.  
><strong>Fight seven, Brook versus Laffitte:<strong>  
>Laffitte was moving his cane left and right, "your eyelids are getting heavy, you are falling asleep, when you wake up, you will be under my control, your eyelids are getting heavy…!" He was chanting in a monotonous tone. This was real hypnosis not the mambo jumbo that Jango does.<br>Brook: "Oh I am so sleepy, I can't keep my eyes open, but being a Skeleton I have no eyes, Yohohohhohoho!" He proved that he was immune to hypnotism.  
>Laffitte: "Looks like I got to do this in the old fashioned way!" He charged at Brook with his cane.<br>Brook parried with his sword but the cane matched it, "I thought it would be cut," he pondered.  
>Laffitte: "Don't think that you are the only one with a concealable weapon. This cane of mine may not be a sword but it's lethal." He shook his cane and spikes came out of it.<br>Brook: "Yohohohoho, I see you are pretty skilled." They engaged in a battle of weapons but were more or less even and no one gave in. Laffitte took some damage and some blood spilled but Brook was also bruised and battered.  
>Laffitte (getting away from Brook): "Ok you are really good but this time I will take you down," he sprouted wings and took flight. "This is the power of my Feather Feather fruit. Quill Barrage!" He waved his wings and sent a violent spree of feathers at Brook. When they hit the target they caused quite a lot of damage.<br>Brook managed to get up albeit a bit shakily.  
>Laffitte: "Time to finish this, Plume Storm!" He spun very fast in the air and sent down thousands of feathers obscuring the view; the effect was similar to a bombardment. But when the smoke cleared there stood a completely unharmed (except for the clothes) Brook. Holding a bottle in his hand, "Yohohohohoho, this milk is the best, the Bone Builder Milk! Soul King is its ambassador, Yohohohoho!"<br>Laffitte: "What the hell? You healed yourself up? How? No matter, I will kill you one way or another, Feathery Catastrophe"! He produced a lot of feathers and gathered them in the shape of a javelin and then sent them straight to Brook.  
>Brook: "Hanauta Sanchou, Tobi Yahazu Giri!" He made a jumping version of his trademark attack, with much more power behind it. They both landed safely and Brook sheathed his sword and started to walk away, then he suddenly fell to one knee. His entire body was cracked and he barely stayed conscious; Laffitte was still standing with a grin in his face. But then he coughed up blood and fall over, his torso was cut in five places and the wounds were deep, it was astonishing that he was still alive. "I never thought such a simpleton of a skeleton would have beaten me…!" He passed out.<br>**Fight eight, Jinbe versus Vasco Shot:  
><strong>Jinbe: "Samehada Shotei!"  
>Vasco: "Beer 5%!" He gulped a sip from his bottle and punched to counter Jinbe's blow but it was not strong enough and he was pushed back. "Wow, you really are strong guess I have to take it to a much higher level. Ok Liqueur 40%! Toputoputoputoputopu!" He then attacked with renewed fury and hit Jinbe hard in the chest. Jinbe was sent flying from the blow of the larger man.<br>Jinbe (getting up): "You really are a drunkard!"  
>Vasco: "Whatt arre youu saayyingg? Ii cannnt heeaar gooodd whheeen Ii aamm Druunkk! Toputoputoputoputopu!"<br>Jinbe: "Whatever! Gyojin Karate, Samegawara Seiken!" They engaged in a brawl of melee attacks, even though Shot was much more furious and larger, Jinbe was still having the upper hand.  
>Vasco: "Toputoputoputopu….. okk Ii willl haave ttoo taakke iitt eveen hiigherrr, Absinthe 77%!" He drank a lot more of alcohol and got completely cuckoo, then he started to fight in the fashion of a drunken master, also the problem he was having with speaking was gone. "Beer Barrel!" He jumped at Jinbe and hit him with his gut and sent him flying, then rushed him and kicked in the ribs.<br>Jinbe got up with some difficulty, "he sure packs a hit when he is drank! Gyojin Karate, Gosenmaigawara Seiken!" He charged again at Vasco, this time he put much more effort in the fight and was still gaining an upper hand.  
>Vasco: "Damn you!" He drank yet again from the bottle, "Cocoroco (Bolivian alcohol with extremely high volume) 93%!" He fumed up and hit Jinbe in the chin with a kick.<br>Jinbe coughed up blood; the he grimaced and punched "Gyojin Karate Ichimanmaigawara Seiken!" He performed his new and improved version of the attack. It hit Shot in the chest and cracked some ribs. The two fighters were in very close proximity now.  
>Shot: "You bastard!" He drank whatever was left in his bottle, "Absolute Alcohol 100%, Puke Attack!" He took a deep breath and then puked all over Jinbe's body.<br>Jinbe in desperation: "Gyojin Karateno Ougi, Sea King's Morsel!" He executed a combination of punches in a row with earth shattering force behind them; Shot was completely devastated, battered and bruised. He passed out, unconscious. However his puke was still all over Jinbe's body.  
>Jinbe: "What the fuck is this? Acid?" He ran to the water way by the shore not too far away.<br>**Fight nine, Liana versus Catarina Devon:**  
>Devon: "You say that you got some more cards to play? Huh? What? Haki? Even if you have it, it won't matter! I Cinders!" She transformed her hand into a smoldering pile of ash and tried to hit Liana in the head. Liana dodged and came with a kick of hers which did not even reach near Devon.<br>Liana: "You have fun while you still last, I will kill you today."  
>Devon: "You don't even seem to have haki and you keep smirking, have you gone nuts? You are bluffing!"<br>Liana: "Think whatever you want witch, I don't care!"  
>Devon: "That's not bad; because once you are dead nothing will matter about your caring."<br>Liana: "Shut the hell up!" She ran at Devon at a very high speed and tried to plunge her spear into Devon's chest. Devon allowed it to pass through.  
>Devon: "Just as I thought you don't have haki, pathetic! Now die! Embers Engulf!" She became blazing ash and covered Liana's entire body.<br>Liana (looking shocked): "I am sorry mom, I failed you."  
>Devon: "Murunfuffuffu! Die already!" The two women vanished into the swirl of cinders, then suddenly a red spree gashed out of it and a feral cry was heard. The ash subdued rapidly and out of it came Liana, in a severely burnt and bruised condition, she was holding a knife.<br>Devon was down on the ground, holding the wound at her heart, she knew she was dying, with her last words she spoke, "Sea stone?"  
>Liana: "Yes sea stone, I knew I couldn't beat you head on, so I bluffed, however there were some truth in the bluff, after all I am also known as Cjane besides my real name, that is Liana Rose."<br>Devon: "Cjane! The greatest gambler of the New World! Aah…..." She died there, on the ground form the wound at her heart made by the sea stone knife.  
>Liana looked up at the sky, with tears in her eyes, "I have avenged you mother!" She mumbled. Then she turned around to the centre of the island, sonic booms were going off there, she started to walk that way. (As for the ones wondering, by Cjane I tried to make reference with Calamity Jane of the Wild West).<br>**Fight ten, Zoro versus Shiliew:  
><strong>Both of them were swordsmen of unparalleled caliber, the best of the bests and both of them had murderous intent. Roronoa Zoro and Shiliew of the Rain, two monstrously powerful fighters were face to face in a duel of swords to determine the best.  
>Zoro Charged Shiliew first with his Santoryu, he wielded Meito Wado Ichimono (Kuina's sword) on his mouth, Meito Shusui (Ryuma's sword) on his right hand and his newly acquired Shodai Kitetsu (the highest Kitetsu sword, one of the top twelve swords) on his left hand.<br>Shiliew drew his nodachi, it was also one of the top twelve swords; he charged to counter Zoro.  
>Zoro: "Santoryu, Ushi Bari!" He used the bull horns move<br>Shiliew: "Rain Hound!" He spun and then moved his sword from above, side and down to create a triangular shape in the air, then shot the sword straight to make a complex symbol out of it, the dark purple attacked raced at Zoro and clashed with his Ushi Bari easily over powering it.  
>Zoro (jumping back): "Santoryu, Demonic Cursor!" He flipped himself and then held all three blades at parallel, then slashed them all down, sending a crimson attack rush and clash with the purple slash of Shiliew. The two cancelled each other out.<br>Shiliew: "Not bad Roronoa, Rain in the Winter, Deathly Downpour!" He sent two slashes upwards and then two more to collide with them, the slashes brokoe apart from the impact and formed a shower of needle like attacks (much like when Kaku showered Zoro with Rankyaku albeit at a much more damaging and faster rate).  
>Zoro: "108 Pound Cannon!" He sent the attack at the needle like pouring slashes to negate them but it was not enough.<br>Shiliew: "Rain Stopper!" He sent a huge ranged slash at Zoro.  
>Zoro was still fending off the previous attack. He could not focus properly at the new threat and barely managed to get himself out of its path.<br>Shiliew: "Aren't you having a little hard time Roronoa?" He ran close to Zoro and started to stab at a flabbergasting speed, "Deathly Torrent!"  
>Zoro put one of his swords (Meito Shusui - Ryuma's sword) back to the scabbard, "Nitoryu, Serpents Venom!" He moved the swords so fast that they became literally invisible and caught Shiliew's blade in a cross hold with his blades.<br>Shiliew (to himself): "Impossible!" (Loud): "Why you! Let go of my sword!"  
>Zoro: Make me!<br>Shiliew: "You fool! Mist!" He turned his sword in an angle and then shook it, and then he put forth a hell lot of strength behind the shaking and pushed Zoro back a bit, without wasting anytime he slashed the sword vigorously in the air several times, the slashes was so intense that the view phased in between them and it looked as if there was a mist.  
>Zoro opened his left eye, (it looked just like Mihawk's eyes) and then looked straight at Shiliews eyes, "you can not fool me with that!" He took out all his swords again, "Santoryu Ogi, Rokudo no Tsuji!" He used the move which he used against the Kraken.<br>Shiliew: "Blood Puddle!" He brought the sword down to the ground and then sent it straight up with the blade still downward and then moved it tremendously fast to attack at a peculiar angle, the attack was much more powerful than his previous hits as he put a lot of haki into it.  
>Zoro jumped back to avoid but his right shoulder took some damage and blood trickled down his arm. He looked at the wound and ignored it. "Peacock's Rave!" With only the sword he was holding in his mouth, he slashed at Shiliew.<br>Shiliew blocked the blow but was still was blown back a bit. "Huh I knew you also have busoshuko haki, so I put my guard up!"  
>Zoro: "No need to lie, you used Kenbunshoku haki to predict my move."<br>Shiliew: "You are well versed in haki; that much I can see, let's stop fooling around then?"  
>Zoro: "You asked for it! Raaaaaa!" He rushed with an uncanny fury at the larger man.<br>Shiliew: "Blood Bath!" He jumped at Zoro in such a speed that he seemed like invisible and made a very complex move, it was the same move he used to kill Killer.  
>Zoro blocked the attack but even then he was thrown back a lot by it, the air that just passed by from it caused shock waves all around.<br>Zoro (to himself): "What power!"  
>Shiliew: "Now say good bye! Rain Slicer!" He slashed the sword diagonally, at first it seemed like a normal attack but the air itself was cut from it, the result was much like a combination of a quake blow and a mega slash.<br>Zoro: "Haaaaaa! Elemental Demon Slash!" He used the same attack he used to cut the ocean before but this time on the air resulting in an attack similar to the one Shiliew made, the two element cutting attacks canceled each other. However Zoro was a bit out of breath.  
>Shiliew gave him no time to recover, "Leeches!" He sent a ground slash that hit Zoro directly on the chest by rising from the ground.<br>Zoro was thrown back, his chest was bleeding profusely. He got up with some difficulty.  
>Shiliew: "You are a tough guy, I enjoyed the fight, if you give up and surrender I will give you a proper swordsman's death."<br>Zoro: "A man's life is nothing without pride, and if I lose to you, it will take that pride from me I don't want that before I die. Besides I not only promised to myself that I will never lose again but I also promised to make Luffy the Pirate King and if I can't beat you in this fight then those promises will be broken. There is no point in living or dying if I am an empty shell." He tied his bandana on his head. "Kyutoryu Asura, 324 Pound Cannon!"  
>Shiliew: "Huh pathetic, Gale Stopper!" He matched the immense ranged slash with one of his own.<br>Zoro: "Kyutoryu, Lion's Tale!" He made an attack similar to the Shishi Sonson just with nine blades at a time.  
>Shiliew tried to block the attack but could not; he got cut in several places and blood gashed out of the wounds. He got up but with some effort.<br>Both the warriors were now bleeding and struggling to stand.  
>Shiliew: "Time to end this; behold my ultimate attack, Bloody Rain! Raaaaaaa!" He held his sword with both hands and jumped forward spinning, then getting vertical in the air, slashing and then ending with a gash from above.<br>Zoro sheathed his other swords and held only the Shodai Kitetsu, he also rushed forward "Haaaaaaaa!" He closed his right eye, now looking only with the left one which was similar to Mihawk's eyes, "Eye of a Hawk, Falcon's Swoop!" He jumped high in the air, in a fashion as if he was going to take flight and then came down with a cross body sword strike.  
>The two blades crossed and sent a huge shockwave, above, the clouds in the sky were separated much like what happened when Shanks and Whitebeard crossed weapons. Both the attacks were backed by tremendous haki and they clashed in the air with force that is not often seen.<br>Then one blade broke fall down, its owner's body was cut diagonally from shoulder to other side of the chest and all his clothing was tattered from the sheer wind force that the attack caused. The victim fall down with the sword and hit the ground in a thud. It was Shiliew, the mighty former warden of Impel Down and the first mate of the Blackbeard pirates was defeated.  
>Roronoa Zoro, the former bounty hunter and unofficial first mate of the Strawhat pirates, stood his ground, he was cut, bruised and shaking, but he was victorious.<br>He spoke to himself, "Only one more man to defeat!"  
>Shiliew (panting and barely audible): "I never thought that the ultimate attack I designed for seven years would fail in its first trial, maybe this was fate, you now have the strongest attack in the world of swords, Roronoa Zoro, you defeated me!"<br>Zoro: "That attack was not mine, it was Hawkeye's; I just named it."  
>He started to walk toward the centre of the island, from where sonic booms could be heard.<br>**Fight eleven, Luffy versus Blackbeard:  
><strong>Teach: "Liberation!" He sent the Hydra he absorbed from Magellan before to Luffy. (See part 8 for reference).  
>Luffy got covered in the poison.<br>Teach started to laugh like crazy, "Zehahahahaha…Zehahahaha!"  
>Luffy: "Gomu Gomu no Fusen!" He expanded himself and blew the poison away. Shishishishi; "that will not work on me! I have immunity against poisons."<br>Teach: "What! Doesn't matter, I will just have to kill you the old fashioned way."  
>Luffy: "You are the one going to die here, I will kick your ass real hard."<br>Teach: "Watch yourself, you punk!"  
>Luffy: "Gomu Gomu no Jet Rifle!"<br>Blackbeard jumped away from the attack. You little pest, you think that you can match my might? Zehahahaha, I will show you. Tremor Wave!" He slashed both his hands as if he was holding a sword. The air cracked and created a slash like quake.  
>Luffy: "Gomu Gomu no Shock Absorber!"<br>Teach: "Kuroz Vortex!" He tried to pull Luffy close.  
>Luffy: "Gomu Gomu no Jet Pack!" He got away by rapidly exhaling the air.<br>Teach: "Black Nova!" He sent a mass of darkness at Luffy, "Explode!" Inside it was a hidden quake; he made it explode when it was near Luffy.  
>Luffy got blown back from the attack; he was somewhat hurt but got up easily. "I don't care what attack you through at me; I will kick your ass! Gomu Gomu no Howitzer Cannon!"<br>Teach: "Dark Wave!" He created a lot of darkness from his body to block the path of Luffy's attack, but the spasm passed right through it. Teach was hit several times before he could send a quake blow to Luffy and stop the barrage.  
>Teach: "Your haki is impressive Mugiwara, Zehahahaha…! Black Hole!"<br>He started to suck in whatever there was, he planned pull Luffy in too.  
>Luffy: "Gomu Gomu no Trebuchet!" He pulled his body back using his rubber ability and then literally threw it back at Teach, but in the meantime he also jumped and blew air into his body to change his head into Gear Third, he hit Teach with an enormous head butt and of course there was haki in it.<br>Teach: "Aaaah! Annoying little bastard!" He grabbed Luffy's arm with his right hand and then pulled him close. "Now I got you, Zehahahaha!" He punched at Luffy's chest.  
>Luffy coughed out blood, Teach hit him again, this time in the gut and then he formed a quake bubble in his fist and brought it to Luffy's head with the intention of blowing his brains out.<br>Luffy: "This is for Ace!" He suddenly sent a strong burst of Haoshoku haki directly pointed at Blackbeard's eyes and then followed with a solid punch to the nose and then an elbow to Teach's already damaged set of teeth.  
>Blackbeard relinquished his hold on Luffy, he was a bit shocked from the burst of haki and also was holding his nose protectively.<br>Luffy wasted no time, " Gear Second, Gomu Gomu no Jet Javelin!" He changed only his hands up to elbows to Gear Second mode and then brought the two elbows together forming like a spear, then he sprung at Teach with blinding speed drove both the elbows to Teach's gut.  
>Blackbeard coughed up blood but was not much fazed by the hit, he put one hand down at the ground and then sent and upward wave of darkness from it, "Black Line!" A stripe of darkness hit Luffy and sent him flying.<br>Luffy tried to get up but he was bruised all over from the punches Blackbeard gave him when he was caught by him.  
>Teach: "Abyss!" He generated the technique to bind Luffy in the place he was in. "Zehahahahaha… Now Mugiwara! Time to meet your maker!" He started to from two huge quake bubbles in his hands and then transferred them both to one hand, with the other hand he formed a smaller one and fed that into the larger two and threw the bomb at a now earthbound Luffy. "Core Shocking Detonation!"<br>The attack broke into countless smaller ones and engulfed Luffy, there were shock after shock, the sonic booms were heard from everywhere nearby and the whole island was shaking.  
>Teach started to laugh like a mad man, "Zehahahahaha…Zehahahaha…Zehahahahaha…!" The tremor frenzy lasted for about a minute and then finally it stopped there lied Luffy or what was left of him in a bloody pulp, battered and bruised all over the body. His clothes were in shreds and blood was all over him.<br>Teach: "I am the strongest ever! I beat everyone and now that this troublesome rookie is dead One Piece will be mine for sure, Zehahahaha…!"  
>Suddenly the battered body of Luffy moved, unbelievably, he stood up, Teach's eyes became as big as saucers from the shock. "How is it possible, no one can survive that! NO ONE!"<br>Luffy: " Bakayaro! I already told you that I will kick your ass and make you pay for what you have done, there is no way you can stop me, no matter what you do I will avenge Ace! His Haoshoku haki exploded, it was unlike any other display of haki, it was way too intense, even someone as powerful as Blackbeard Faltered, he took a few steps back and fall on his rear.  
>Teach (getting up): "I will kill you and have One Piece! Dark Sphere!" He charged up a similar attack he used to take Ace down only it was much bigger. "Haaaaaaaaaa!" He charged at Luffy.<br>Luffy: "No , I will find One Piece and I will be the Pirate King! Gomu Gomu no Ion Cannon!" He twisted his arms together and then applied both Gear Second and Third to them, the gigantic corkscrew like attack was backed by an insane boost of Busoshoku haki. It was so intense that his hands were literally emitting a silvery aura. Then he punched.  
>Both the attacks were beyond extraordinary, they were so powerful that the air around them cracked. They collided with a fury never seen before and were struggling against each other. Then Luffy reversed the twist he put in his attack, both his now gigantic hands became separate and a huge force was generated from the spinning, that along with another shot of haki managed to finally push Blackbeard back and hit him sending him flying to the hill behind and crash there. But it took its toll on Luffy, he fall to his knees and was panting hard. Blood was all over him and he was visibly at his limits.<br>Teach somehow managed to get up and approached Luffy, his condition was not much better than Luffy's. He struggled to his fit, "Zehahahaha… Mugiwara! You sure pack a hit there, let's finish this, the winner of the next move will be the victor! Raaaaaaaaa! Black Shock Cannon!" He brought both his hands in front of him and sent a huge column of darkness at Luffy, it also contained a powerful quake bubble in it. The move tore through the ground and rushed at Luffy who was standing there defiantly.  
>Luffy: "Gear Second, Gomu Gomu no Fiery Jet Gatling!" Luffy's Gatling was so fast that it started to burn from the friction with the air, his arms were ablaze and black from the haki he put in the attack.<br>Both the attacks hit. Luffy's already injured body was once more devastated by the quake and the power of darkness, but he stood his ground, "Aaaaaaaaaah!" He shouted in agony but never stopped, he kept hitting the Fiery Gatling over and over at Teach until Blackbeard's body became an unrecognizable burnt and bloody pulp.

**Epilogue:**

Teach fell down, unconscious, Luffy was still standing; he then started to walk toward Blackbeard's fallen body. He was barely able to walk but he made it to him. "Ace! Shirohige-ossan! I have kicked his ass," he shouted to the heavens.  
>A few figures came out into the opening from the jungles.<br>Zoro: "Thank you for guiding me here." He said to Helmeppo who was helping him to walk. Behind them was some of the marines who recovered and they were dragging Vasco Shot, Van Auger, Shiliew and Laffitte all of them save Auger were unconscious and were secured by sea stone handcuffs. Brook, Usopp, Chopper, Liana, Franky and Kid were also with them.  
>On the other side were Coby, Robin, Jinbe, Sanji who was carrying Nami at his shoulder and the Heart pirates,they were accompanied by another small group of marines who dragged Burgess and Pizarro both unconscious and bound by sea stone handcuffs.<br>Coby: "Luffy-san, I know that you are a pirate and we are marines. It's our duty to capture you. But provided the condition we are in, we won't be able to beat you. So I am here to make a truce, we are friends after all right? We want you to hand over the Blackbeard pirates. We will take them and leave, as all my superiors are not in active shape right now; I will command this fleet back. Are you ok with that?"  
>Luffy: "Shishishishishi… Do whatever you wish with him, I don't care, I needed to kick his ass and I did that, here I come One Piece!" He said with his arms high in the air and then suddenly toppled over, he passed out from the wounds he had and fatigue.<br>Chopper rushed to him, "Oi Luffy, say something, are you ok? Doctor doctor, we need a doctor here! Oh that's me…!"  
>Law: "I can also have a look at him."<br>Coby: "Farewell Luffy-san, soon we will meet again with you as the Pirate King. And I will take you down to become an admiral! Men, lets go!" He turned back with the Blackbeard pirates, including Teach who was also secured by sea stone handcuffs and started to walk back.  
>Helmeppo: "Oi Coby what about the Giant? He won't fit in any of our ship."<br>Coby: "Tie him with a ship and we will drag him back."  
>Law and Chopper were discussing about Luffy's condition.<br>Chopper: "He needs to be treated immediately."  
>Law: "Let's take him to my submarine there I have the necessary equipment."<br>The others agreed too, they all needed medical attentions afterall.  
>So the Strawhat crew along with the Heart pirates started to move back to the shore. When they were almost near there, Luffy woke up, he was being carried at Jean Bart's shoulder at that time.<br>Luffy: "Oi matte! Where are we going? I need to look for One Piece!"  
>Chopper: "Medical attentions come first."<br>Luffy: "I just need some meat, I can't waste time here, Sanji give me some meat and I would be fine. Hey let go off me!"  
>He tried to climb down from Jean Bart's shoulder.<br>Then he suddenly looked at the shore and his eyes were flashing, there was a new ship in the shore and onboard it was a man who wore a black cloak, his left arm was also missing, it was none other than the Yonko, Red Haired Shanks and his crew. 

_**Well guys that's the end. I tried to make it somewhat decent, don't know how much I could. Please Review. Thank you.**_


End file.
